Mirrors Edge
by shadowwriter01
Summary: In their second school-year, Izuku and his classmates are find out about a secret project that opens the doors to other worlds. But when a few of them are send into one of these worlds, they face their worst nightmares. Crossover elements with Marvel and others.
1. Chapter 1: The Toga incident

**Mirror´s Edge**

_There was once a theory that many worlds existed beside our own. Parallel universes, alternate timelines, other dimensions and similar theories._

_Both science and fantasy had played often with this ideas. _

_But it never came beyond the stage of wild theories and science fiction._

_And then with the emerging of the Quirks and the resulting world-wide chaos, any serious scientific work in this areas came to an halt._

_Until today..._

_xxx_

Midoriya Izuku – the Hero in training called Deku - and the rest of Class 1A – now 2A – of the Hero Course were now in their second year in Yuuei Academy (or short UA).

It was now over a year ago since the fall of All for One... and the resulting retirement of Allmight.

In fact the first year anniversary of the metaphorically world-shaking battle between the now former Number 1 Hero and the former shadow-ruler of Japan and founder of the League of Villains, was last week.

Related to that, there had also an official Memorial Ceremony for Allmight been taken place in front of the Japanise government building.

For that not only Allmight himself had been present, but also the new Number 1 Hero Endeavor, the rest of the top ten and several other pros, the Prime Minister and several other representant of the government and Ua´s headmaster Nezu.

Most of Yuuei´s student body, Izuku included and the remaining teachers had been following the ceremony per life-TV.

**xxx**

In their first year, they all had gone through many terrible threats and challenges. Far more than any students would and **should** have ever faced.

That included villain attacks on them and their school, battles of life and deaths – the League, Stain the Hero Killer, the Yakuza leader Overhaul, a few of them were even present at the fight with All for One.

In opposite to that, the first half of their second year had actually played out very quiet.

The League of Villains was still active and just as dangerous as it had been before. But, with the exception of Kurogiri´s mysterious breakout from a prison transport, they had kept a relatively low profile for the last months.

That however was not necessarely a good thing.

Many believed that this only meant that the League´s leader Shigaraki Tomura – who seems to become more shrewd and dangerous with every month since his Master had been taken into custody - was either using the chance to gather more followers and recourses or was preparing for a big coup.

The only time Izuku and his class had actually **technically** encountered them, was **that **incident four weeks ago, when he and his friends Iida Tenya, Uraraka Ochako and Asui Tsuju had been together in a shopping mall.

As it turned out however, Toga Himiko seemed to have been shadowing them – or rather **him** – for a while and now decided to make a move on him (in every sense of the word).

Toga had just taken the shape of some random girl with long brown hair, wearing a red t-shirt and short pants... and as they passed her, she practically jumped at him with open arms.

"Izuku-kun!" she called out happily as she threw her hands around him, while tackling him to the ground.

He was just lying there and his three friend just standing with open mouths, to surprised to activate their Quirks or even react to the situation for a moment.

"W-what-... what are you...?" Izuku could only cry out in confusion.

Ochako however suddenly felt a wave of anger and jealousy rising up in her.

"Hey – what do you think you...? she started.

It was only as the `unknown´ girl sitting o top of their friend, who was just busy embracing and straddling him, suddenly pulled out a knife from her pocket and stabbed him in the shoulder, that they all realized how serious the situation was.

It took them only a split-second to figure out who they were dealing with. Especially when the girl pressed her mouth on the wound and started drinking his blood.

"Toga!" Ochako and Tsuju called out nearly at the same time.

Like to answer them, she started to turn back into her real form in front of them. Much to Izuku´s luck, she had obviously taken the clothes of the girl she had copied this time, instead of copying them with her Quirk.

So this time at least she didn´t turned out naked.

Still, Izuku could only stare at her silently.

Tsuyu however finally reacted and wrapped her long tongue around Toga to pull her off Izuku.

This however didn´t work out, since Toga now pointed the knife she still held in her hand upwards to stab Tsuyu into the tongue. The frog-quirked girl painfully remembered how the villain had slashed her tongue the last time.

So she quickly pulled it back.

"Not this time - ribbit," Tsuyu said.

"Oh – Ochako, Tsu-chan..." Toga greeted them, "and Glasses Guy." She looked at Iida. "Its so nice to see you again too,"

"My name is Iida," Tenya responded.

"Yeah – whatever," Toga commented non-caring.

The three young heroes wanted to move again and grab her, but now they saw that she was holding the kife at Izuku´s throat.

They all froze.

"Now – now, we all like Deku-kun, right? So we don´t want something to happen to him. So you better stand back."

Iida growled slightly. Even with his Quirk there was no guaranty that he could disarm her without Midoria getting hurt in the process. And at this close distance he could not use his full speed anyway.

"Ochako, Tsu - do you want to join in too? I am sure Izuku-kun could have so much fun with us three." Toga turned to them suggestively and gave them a smile, showing her sharp canines.

Both girls and Izuku turned instantly deep red in the face. Despit him still having a knife at his throat.

"T-Toga – what are you doing here?" Izuku asked her nervously.

"What do you think? I just wanted to see you silly. We have not been together for so long my love."

"Stop this!" Uraraka yelled. "Get off of Deku right now you lunatic."

"Why? Ah, can it be that you want him for yourself?" she asked. "Maybe I should get jealous now. But - since we are such good friends... I **might** be willing to share... if you ask nicely." She chuckled.

"What?" Ochako called out. "N..."

Then Toga did something that truly none of them had expected. She pulled Izuku´s face forward and pressed a deep kiss on his lips.

"Do you really think I would have killed you darling? Never, what would I be without you?"

They realized that she had removed the blade from his throat. But they were still frozen in complete surprise.

Then she jumped off him, did a backflip with her typical acrobatics... and run away. Right through the crowd of people that had formed around them.

A few of them actually had their handies out to record the entire bizarre event.

"Hey!" Tsuyu called out. "After her – ribbit."

"We could have captured her right now," Iida said angrily. "But we let her distract us. Damn it."

They were now all running after Toga, who was fleeing through the mall.

For a few moments they lost sight of her, because of the many bystanders in the way. For the same reason Iida was not able to use his super-speed and catch her right away.

But then Izuku saw her, running into one of the corridors at the side of the hall.

"There," he called out. "She is running over there."

"Very good," Iida said. "this corridor is going nowhere. She has finally made a mistake."

A few moments later they had finally cornered Toga as she had reached the dead end.

"Surrender," Izuku said to her.

"You have finally got me Deku-kun, aren´t you happy?" she said sweetly.

Ochako moved and kicked the knife out of her hand, while Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around her once again.

"We have really captured her," Izuku said. "Tenya – call the police. Tell them we have captured a member of the League of Villains."

But they all were disappointed one moment later...

As `Toga´s body suddenly dissolved into nothing but purple goo before them.

"No," Tenya shouted.

"That – that was one of twice clones," Izuku said. "He must have been somewhere here to help her. They must have switched places at one point – or maybe this Toga had been a clone from the beginning."

"They have tricked us," Iida said. "They made us look like fools."

**xxx**

In some distance away, Toga – now in yet another different form – and Twice without his mask were walking together at the sidewalk.

"Thanks again for heping me with this Twice," she said.

"I am always glad to help you since you´r a friend," he answered. "I am jealous that Deku has a cute girl like you going after him and I have not," he said then.

"Do you think Shigaraki will be angry at us for doing this?" Toga said a moment later.

"No – I don´t think he will care much, we have nothing else to do and we emberaced the heroes after all," he told her... "He will probably be furious. He is talking the entire time about this great plan after all," he said then, contradicting himself.

"Well, we will see."

The kiss - Toga thought. Of course it was not really her thing. Her main reason for kissing him, she admitted was simply to catch Deku-kun and his friends off guard.

She preferred drinking someone´s blood. At best after getting close to someone and slashing him. Now **that** was romantic. She only wished Izuku-kun would see it the same way. But that didn´t matter. Some day she would convince him.

But this simply pressing your mouths together and even drinking each others saliva? It always seemed strange to her. Not that it had felt bad. It had actually been quite pleasant, she thought back - at least when it had been with Deku-kun. She would not mind doing it again if it was with him.

What made it even better however were Ochako´s and Tsu-chan´s reactions, she had to suppress a giggle. Alone seeing the look on their faces made it worth it.

Toga took out her cell-phone and a few seconds later Shikaraki´s voice was to hear.

"Where the hell have you been? I have not seen you the entire day," he asked them.

"I am sorry Shigaraki-kun. But there was something I really – really needed to do," Toga said sweetly.

"Let me guess, it had something to do with Midoria." He sighed.

"Well – whatever, I have just spoken with our new friend. Our plan will start soon. Come back. I will fill you in into the rest of the details.

Remember, if this works out, then the League of Villains will soon have the greates military force in Japan."

"Yes – you have said it often enough Shigaraki-kun. We will come right back."

**xxx**

Izuku had really hoped no one would remind him of that incident anymore.

Not only had Toga escaped them, Iida had been right. In the moment she had removed the knife from him, they could have easily captured her. But they had all been so shocked from the fact that she had actually – actually kissed him.

They had looked like complete beginners.

To that came that he actually had his first kiss with a villain.

At the same time he remembered the feeling of her lips on his... and her body pressed against him and...

If he was honest, he just didn´t know what to think.

Right now he just wanted to forget that the entire thing ever happened.

But sadly his wish should not be fulfilled.

As it turned out, some of the bystanders had actually made fotos and videos of the event. And exactly this videos started to show up on the net the next day.

Of course the press had caught up to it very quickly and had a field day with it.

Izuku for his part just wanted to dig himself into a hole as he saw the headlines of some of the articles and newscasts...

"Forbidden love? Is there a hidden romance between young-hero Deku and the villain Himiko Toga?" That article came with a perfect picture of the kiss between him and Toga.

"Known villain uses sex-appeal to `overpower´ group of aspiring heroes."

"Seduced by the enemy? Young-hero falling for charm of villain-girl?"

… and that were only a few of them.

He explained the situation to Sensei Aizawa and to both Allmight and the headmaster as they asked him about it. But he felt even more emberassed than before, talking with them about this.

… and finally his mother. They all believed his version of the event of course. Especially with the others confirming everything.

But that didn´t kept the rumors from going on for an entire while.

Nobody in his class said anything, after Iida, Tsuyu and Ochako had explained the situation.

Only Bakugo – Kachan - commented sarcastically that he should not `make out with his "villain-girlfriend" in public again´.

Well, it was Kachan, so what did he expect? But then he too kept quiet about it.

After a few weeks and an declaration in an official interview from both Allmight and headmaster Nezu, that there was absolutely no chance that he would turn to villainy, that he was in no relationship with Toga

… and that he was one of the most devoted students in UA... the entire ruckus about the event finally ebbed down and the entire thing was nearly forgotten.

It was nearly as if the people had just wanted something to talk about.

In the end it actually looked as if Deku had become even more famous because of the incident. But certainly not in the way he would have wanted.

**xxxxxxx**

The Quirks – Quirk, a nearly hilariously simply term for the sudden evolvement of superpowers all over the planet.

It all started with the birth of a single, bright glowing, baby. A child that was born with special powers in a town in China.

Powers that, as it grew up, would made the child, in a sense, superhuman. Or at least it gave it abilities that the normal population didn´t have.

As it turned out, it was only the first of many. More and more of these `super babies´ were born. and slowly they grew up to be people with superhuman powers - also called Quirks or Individuality.

Nobody actually knew why. The cause of this sudden radical change in humanity had long been looked for by scientists all over the planet. But never truly discovered.

Only theories had been made. In the end they agreed that it was probably a spontaneous sudden jump in the evolution.

**xxx**

And these new people started to use their powers. Each by their own ideas and purposes.

The result for society was obvious... chaos, unrest, social uprising.

The normal people were afraid with the one with powers and begann to single them out and drive them at the edge of society. But very soon the births of these mutated - or evolved (depending on how you saw it) - children surpassed the numbers of the normal ones.

On the other side however, some – if not many - of the `powered´ people used their gifts to commit crimes, cause random destruction and even founded criminal organizations based around their Quirks.

So in some cases maybe the fear of the normal people **was** justified.

Wars, social uprisings, terror - that were the consequences of this sudden change. Gangs and crime syndicates were running entire regions. Police forces were helpless.

Laws, social rules and even governments became meaningless.

Quite ironically, it was a figure that so far mostly came out of comics and TV, that finally brought the chaos under control – super heroes.

Just like some - who were soon generally known as villains - used their powers to run amok, other quirked individuals got active to stop them. After only a short time, they were officially recognized by the government... and the occupation `hero´ became an actual job.

But that was already a long time ago.

Now - after several generations, over 80% of the world-wide population possessed Quirks.

Heroes were by now part of the daily life. They were the most prominent and famous profession on the planet. In many ways they were just as much superstars as enforcers of law and order.

The entire human race – and even what it even meant to be human in the first place - had been completely turned upside down.

Was it simply a sudden jump in evolution? The progress to the next level of the human race?

Sometimes of course however some people ask themselves how the history of the world had turned out if the phenomenon of the Quirk had not appeared. What would have been? What if...?

One thing however was taken as fact by practically all scientists and historians.

Without the quirks and the resulting social and political chaos, humanity would already have reached a much higher technological level.

Some believed without the, humans would have already reached the stars.

So the question could be asked, were the quirks ultimately a blessing or a curse.

**xxx**

_The present - in the area of Kyoto - Japan_

Right now Izuku and the rest of his class, including their teacher Aizawa Shota – a.k.a the underground hero Eraserhead - were standing assembled in front of a large building in the outer areas of the town.

They were however not the only ones. Also present were the second clase of the Hero Course – class B and their teacher Vlad King, the support class with their teacher Powerloader... and also the business and general education classes.

So the entire Second Year of Yuuei. All in all well over a hundred students.

The third year had actually already made the same visit the week before... and now it was their turn.

They were all here as a very special assigment that their school had been invited to a few weeks ago.

The building they were standing in front of was the headquarter of the japanise branch of the multinational super-company H.C.P (Hero and Citizen Products). It was internationally one of the greatest producers of computer, transport and hero-support technology.

The man who had invited them all here was nobody else than the boss and owner of the entire company.

They were here for a visit and an tour thought the building a demonstration of the company´s entire working processes.

But there were not only students present.

There was also a group of actual pro heroes standing in close distance to them, that consisted of Endeavor, Gang Orca, Edgeshot, Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady and also the former top three students of Yuuei, who had graduated last year and were not pros themselves.

They and the Class A students, in first line Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu had already exchanged a heartfelt greeting as they saw each other.

"It is really nice to see you here Midoria," Mirio Togata, one of the big three, greeted him.

"Thanks, I am glad to see you too Mirio," Izuku said.

Before they could say anything else however, they were being interrupted by the people who were just coming out of the building.

In the center of the group was an about 30 year old man wearing a suit. Beside him was a woman in a business dress and around them two lines of armed guards, a few of them having obvious mutant Quirks.

"Welcome," the man said to them, "it is a great pleasure for me to greet you all here – both the present and the future of the Hero World," he announced.

****xxxxxxx****

_Current hideout of the League of villains_

Most of the current members of the League, under them the recently returned Kurogiri, Dabi, Toga and Twice, Mister Compress, Spinner and several other.

Most of the last ones new members or simply hired help.

"We are all ready," Kurogiri informed Shigaraki.

The leader of the League was standing in front of the crowd. In his typical villain outfit with multiple hands attached to different parts of his body. The most important one covering his face.

"Good, you all know the plan," Shigaraki Tomura said. "Our ally has given us the exact details of the company building and also the entrance codes.

Toga, do you have taken the blood?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied.

"Good. The plan can not go wrong," Shigaraki declared.

****xxxxxxx****

_H.C.P building_

"I am Bob Jones - CEO and owner of H.C.P International," he introduced himself. "As some of you might know, our company is not as prominent in japan as it is for example in the USA or Europe. But believe me, we for sure plan to change that in the close future," he said with a winning smile.

This comment caused a few chuckles under some of the students.

"Students of Yuuei, you all have been invited here for a tour through the local part of our company. But that is not everything.

As your headmaster and the teaching body have already been informed, there is a special project that we want to demonstrate to you all. A project that will change the course of this world."

"And what exactly is that?" Endeavor asked.

"I hope I am not wasting my time here and this guy truly has something interesting to show," Bakugo said quietly to Kirishima standing next to him.

"I guess we will see bro," he replied.

"While the majority of our company deals mostly vehicles, machines and parts for hero support items for the daily use,

… we are also investing heavily in the development of new technologies and resources... and that is exactly what this new project is about."

"Maybe you should finally tell up what is so great about it. We have waited long enough," Bakugo announced.

The company owners eyes turned to him at the interruption. For a moment he had a stern expression, but them he was smiling again.

"Bakugo Katsuki, right? I have heard about you." Then he looked to the other Class A students. "And Midoriya Izuku, about you too of course."

"W-well, you see, that is not like you think..." Izuku stammered nervously. "I mean I had no idea that she would suddenly kiss me, really."

It this, Jones just looked at him confused for a moment... before he broke out into a chuckle.

"That was not what I was talking about Midoriya," he said, while still holding back his own laughs.

Most of the other students and even some of the pro heroes had now joined in on the laughter.

"I meant the fact that you have defeated that villain Overhaul and all your other heroic acts." Jones said now seriously. "And to be honest, I really dislike it how the press had treated you over this incident."

"Ah – of well, thank you sir," Izuku answered emberassed.

"Okay – your classmate Bakugo had made a suggestion however. So I guess we should follow his advice and show you our special-project first.

It is also this project that my company wants you to protect." He turned to the pro-heroes.

"And for that we have offered each of you a gratification of 700.000 US Dollar in addition to your regular payment from the government.

Or in endeavors case 1,2 million," he added.

"What?" Izuku asked in surprise with a look at his teacher.

What in the world did they want to protect what they gave pro-heroes, who were already paid by the government, millions of extra payment for?

What was going on here?

****xxx****

Their expectations were not being disappointed,

"What – what is that?" Ochako asked in awe as she saw the bizarre machinery before them.

"What you see before you is our secret project," Bob Jones announced.

"We also call it the gateway. It will not only allow access to unlimited sources of energy, it will also give the world completely new possibilities regarding transport, travel and trade. What we are doing here, is nothing else than opening the gate to another dimension."

Even Bakugo was speechless at this announcement.

"We have been able to access the space between the dimensions – we also call it Hyperspace – and after our first experiments we believe we able to use to to directly draw energy from other dimensions. An infinite source.

And if our other theories will turn out correct, we will be able to move men and objects through space without any loss of time – to other countries... or even other planets – without the need of a teleportation-quirk... and with greater range and able to move more people than any quirk-user could ever hope."

They all had just listened to Mister Jones more than a bit fantastic explanation.

"Well - fuck it," Bakugo finally said.

"Excuse me," Aizawa spoke up. "I have one question."

"Of course," Jones replied.

"I understand that you want to protect this project. But – you are paying millions to pro-heroes, who hav the duty to protect you anyway? Do you have specific reason to fear a villain attack?"

Jones sighed barely visibly at the question. Only for a moment. Then he seemed to have caught himself again.

"Very well, I wanted to show you anyway. You are right. I will show you now the reason I have hired you." He was looking around.

"Maybe your two hero-classes should watch it as well, since they are already here. There is always a chance that something could happen while they are still here after all."

Aizawa sighed.

"I guess it is not a bad idea. A hero must be aware of the situation he is in after all," he said

**xxxxxxx**

A few minutes later they all were sitting together inside a large conference room.

There was a large TV set standing in the center of the room, with two lines of table positioned around it.

The actual Pro-heroes with endeavor in the center were sitting in the first line, closes to the screen.

Izuku and the other students were in the second. With Ochako, Bakugo and Kirishima were sitting to his right and Tsuyu, Iida – who was also president of Class A - and Endeavor´s son Shoto left from him.

With Kendo Itzuka – the president of Class B – close by.

Sitting beside her was her classmate Monoma, a boy Class A knew mostly through his constant taunts and provocations and doing everything to heat up the rivalry between their classes.

Today however he had said nothing so far.

Possibly mostly because Itzuka and the rest of his class threatened him with what would happen if he caused a scene while they were guests here.

"What you all should know, is that I and my colleagues here are not the original inventors of the Portal.

It was my father. The founder of this company. He had invented the original prototype over six years ago. But then..."

The man looked visibly distraught for a moment.

"This is what happened. What you see now was recorded at the first attempted test-run of the original Portal at our headquarter in San francisco six years ago.

I hate showing this recordings. But you need to know."

He nodded and his assistant activated the TV.

**xxx**

_It showed a room and inside a portal-device nearly identical to the one they had just seen._

_Standing before it, they saw a man around his forties... and in front of him a group of four beings who clearly didn´t belong here - intruders._

_They all were wearing strange looking outfits and body armor. Nearly like Heroes or Villains._

_Around them on the ground were lying of a half dozen unmoving guards._

_"They are all still alive Darien," one of the strangers called out._

_"Good," the obvious leader of the group said._

_He was a young man, looking in his twenties, with shoulder long brown hair and wearing a futuristic looking kind of armor._

_"Destroy everything here. Our agents are already wiping out all other traces of this... project."_

_"You think this will stop me?" the man who was obviously Jones father called out. "I will start all over again if I have to. My project will change this world, no matter what I have to do."_

_"Richard Jones – your `project´ is a threat to this world and it´s people," the leader of the intruders replied._

_"No – it will make it better. I already evolved and I will share this gift with the world."_

_"You are insane," the stranger said. "And I see you leave us no choice."_

_He materialized a sword in his hand, seemingly out of nowhere._

_What kind of Quirk was this? Izuku asked himself as he saw this._

_Then the man took one step forward and drove the sword right through Richard Jones chest._

**xxx**

In the present both the pro-heroes and the students were looking at the screen, where they had just seen a coldblooded murder.

They all could understand perfectly well that Jones hated showing them this video.

"This is what happened to my father. He tried to make this world a better place and was killed for it... by people who just fear any sort of change.

"So this is what happened to the founder of H.C.P?" Kamui woods stated. He had known that he had been murdered – news like this were hardly to miss – but not the circumstances.

"Have this villains ever been found or at least identified?" Mount Lady questioned.

"No -" Endeavor declared with a frown, his face still scarred from the injury against the Noumu several months ago.

"I had heard about it back then. The murder of Richard Jones is a completely mysterious case till this day. The villains seem to just have disappeared from the face of the world."

"Thank you Endeavor," Jones said.

"Why would this villains just disappear?" Iida spoke up. "I mean it just makes no sense. I mean they were able to find out about a secret project, managed to break in her without any heroes stopping them... and then they just stop?"

"That is what the police had been trying to find out for the last six years," Endeavor replied.

"Despite all this tragedy, there was at least enough of the work of my father left to start over again and rebuild his invention and complete his lifework in his place," Jones said.

"As you might know, my father was quirkless and I myself only have a weak Quirk. But this was his way to still change the world. And I want to finish it."

Quirkless – the thought went through Izuku´s mind. Like he used to be for most of his life. How often had he been told that he was worthless ad that he would never achieve anything?

"That is the reason I called you all here and offered you all a large extra fee. Now that I am about to finish the work of my father, I fear that these people, or others like them, will come back."

**xxxxxxx**

At the same time at the entrance, Toga – now in the shape of a security guard – had just entered the building.

She remembered what Shigaraki had told them all, their `new friend´ had given them all access codes to the facility and all information about this `secret project´ they were working on here.

All she had to do now was literally opening the doors and walk inside.

Meanwhile the others would set up the distraction for this peski heroes.

**xxxxxxx**

The conference room

"Sir! Endeavor-san!" an employee of H.C.P came running into the room. "It is just in the news. A fire has broken out in the city. Several buildings are on fire, just a few kilometers away."

The pro-heroes on the table all exchanged a look, the teachers included.

"It seems we are needed," Edgeshot said.

"This could just be a distraction to get to my company," Jones reminded them.

"Of course it could be," Endeavor replied, "but as heroes we have the duty to protect the people."

Some of the others in the room, in first line his son Shoto, knew how ironic this words were from him. For years he had only cared about being number 1 and had even used his own wife and children as tools for that end.

"But I think we are lucky. The students can help out here after all, right Eraserhead – Vlad King?" he turned to the two teachers.

"They can," Eraserhead – Aizawa – answered.

"Okay – you all will be assisting in the rescue operation," Vlad King announced.

"A few of the pro-heroes will go with them too. But most of us will stay here and guard this facility," Best Jeanist declared.

"I will guard the device itself," Endeavor said. "Don´t worry Mister Jones – we will make sure nothing happens to it."

"Damn it, I would have rather staid here," Bakugo hissed. "Rescue operations were never really my thing."

"Then stay," Endeavor said. "You are right, you are more useful here. If you allow it of course Eraser."

Aizawa just shrugged.

"He has a point Bakugo," he said. "You were always better in fighting than in recue. Okay, stay here. But don´t leave the sight of the pros.

Now to the rest of you – get moving. The others are already on their way."

He turned to Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu, Momo Yaoyorozu and Nejire – one of the former Big Three students of UA... (and one sometimes a bit airheaded seeming girl) - who had been watching the exchange.

Iida with his speed, just like most of the others and all of Class B, had already left.

**xxxxxxx**

As Izuku and the others were running across the corridors a few minutes later, they were coming across a number of security guards.

As they run passed one of them however, he noticed that the guard was starring at him in what looked like... surprise?

Why would a guard be surprised about seeing a group of UA students? For sure they had been informed of their visit.

Suddenly a thought came to him.

"Aizawa-sensei – can you please wait a moment," he called out. "There is something."

"What is it Midoriya?" he asked. "We are in a hurry right now."

"I need you to use your power on this guard over there." He pointed at the man a few meters from them... who suddenly looked quite nervous.

"I have a suspicion."

Aizawa and the others knew instantly what he meant. Like is name suggested, Eraserhead was able to suppress the quirks of other, by looking at them.

The guard changed back into her true form.

"Toga," Momo said.

A moment later they had the villain surrounded and the other guards had pointed their guns at her.

"Very good instincts Midoria," Aizawa commented.

"This time you can not escape," Ochako said to her.

"Hey Ochako, Tsu, Izuku-kun – have you seen the news about us?" she asked awkwardly. "It is great, isn´t it?"

Izuku said nothing.

"How did you get in here?" Aizawa asked Toga. "Even if you have copied a guard, there are several security measures."

"Now, why would I tell you that?" Toga asked him with a wide smile.

"See it like that," Tsuyu said, "the more we have to deal with, the greater is the chance that we might get distracted and you can escape again."

"What - ribbit?" the frog-girl asked as she saw other heroes starring at her.

"Okay – okay, I will tell you," Toga said. "We have a man on the inside of course. Our `new friend´, as Shigaraki-kun calls him. He has given us all the access codes and also the entire layout of this place."

"What?" nearly all of them called out.

Even the usually stoic Eraserhead looked unsettled.

"Check the security system," he said to the guards.

"Oh – you don´t need to worry. I have already deactivated it a few minutes ago," Toga stated. "And I have cut a few cables, so don´t think about just shutting it on again."

"Damn it," Aizawa hissed. "If the security is down and if they truly know the entire complex, then..."

"Then nothing keeps Kurogiri from just teleporting them in," Ochako said, ending his thoughts.

"And Endeavor – he, he is alone in the machine room," Izuku reminded them. "He will be killed. We need to help him."

"Something is blocking the communications," one of the guards said. "We can not warn the rest of the building."

"I will go and tell the other heroes," Nejire told them. "You can go and help Endeavor," she said to Eraserhead and the others."

"Okay," he answered. "You guards warn your colleagues and every hero you see. Villains have invaded the building."

**xxx**

"Deku what is going on – why the fuck are you coming back?" Bakugo, who was standing next to Edgeshot asked as he saw them a minute later.

Then his eyes fell on the now secured Toga.

"The League of Villains is here," Aizawa told them. "Someone on the inside had sold out there so called Secret Project and gave them free access to the building... And Endeavor is alone."

A moment later they heard the sounds of fighting breaking out all around them.

Suddenly the wall beside them cracked and was broken down by a large Noumu, who was charging at them... until a barrage of explosions from Bakugo stopped it.

Noumu – engineered beings with multiple quirks, created from humans – the work of All for One.

Behind it they saw the villains Mister Compress, Twice or one of his clones and a few others they didn´t recognize fighting with a number of other heroes.

"Go – help Endeavor," Edgeshot said. "I will take care of this thing."

**xxx**

As they arrived in the room of the Portal, the scene greeting them didn´t surprise them.

They saw Endeavor in a fight with two more Noumu and the League member Dabi.

They instantly moved in. Bakugo being the first, literally throughing himself at the Noumu with blazing hands.

Quickly followed by Izuku and the rest.

They had to bring the now shackled Toga with them, since all other they met had been busy fighting and they had not time to lock her up somewhere. So Ochako was standing back and keeping an eye on her.

Aizawa used his Quirk to erase the powers of one of the Noumu, that made it easier for the other students to take it down.

Izuku landed a punch, cracking several rips of the monster and the Bakugo blew it´s head off.

While heroes did everything to avoid killing people, this creatures had no longer any humanity left in them. And many even considered taking them out of their misery a mercy.

**xxxxxxx**

Meanwile the fire and the villain attack in Kyoto were now on the news back at UA Academy.

Toshinori Yagi – alias Allmight – was one of the teachers watching them. Even after a full year, it was still frustrating to him that he was now helpless and could do nothing.

I hope you and the others are okay Young Midoriya, he thought.

**xxxxxxx**

The fight was going well for them.

Eraserhead and the students had by now managed to cause heavy damage to the second Noumu. With Izuku and Bakugo attacking it directly and Tsuyu and Momo acting as a distraction.

Izuku just landed a hard kick that send it down.

"Hmm – not bad Deku," Bakugo acknowledged.

But then something happened.

They could not even really say for sure what had caused it. Probably the last attack the Noumu send out and that Bakugo had dodged. As it had turned out the creature also possessed a electrical Quirk that it had not used so far. A bit like their classmate Deki.

The electric charge it send out barely missed Bakugo, but hit the computer controlling the gateway instead... and the machine came to life.

In the center of the metal-construction a light blue shimmering globe of energy was forming, a hole in space... and started to suck the air out of the room.

Endeavor, Eraserhead and Dabi were the closest and instantly sucked were gone before they even realized what was happening.

Followed by Tsu, Momo and Bakugo.

"What the fu..." he shouted as he was blown into the wormhole.

Toga, who could not hold herself anywhere was next.

"No - that..." she called out. But she had no chance.

Only Ochako managed to hold, by grabbing something at the wall and reducing her own weight to zero.

"Deku - try to take my hand," she shouted.

But it was too late. In opposite to her, Izuku didn´t manage to get a hold anywhere. He tried to use his powers to cause air-pressure like he had done before, to get away from the gate. But the pull was just too strong.

"Ochako," he called out, as he was sucked through the gateway.

Then it was over. The machine shut down again and the wormhole collapsed.

"No," Ochako said horrified as she saw what happened.

They were all gone.

**xxxxxxx**

As they back to their senses a short time later, they looked around to find out where they were.

What Izuku saw shocked him completely. This here was clearly the same town district. He could make out the same streets and even some of the same buildings he had seen as they came here.

But at the same time it was different. The entire district looked somehow changed from what they remembered, more run down - older. Some of the buildings he remembered were not longer there and replaced by others.

The greatest difference however was, the entire H.C.P facility was not longer there.

"Where are we?" Tsuyu asked.

They had all come back to their feet now. Including the two villains under them.

"You are under arrest Dabi," Endeavor said to him. "Don´t try to flee."

"You are actually serious, aren´t you... Endeavor?" he asked. "Have you taken a look around here? Do you remember what this `gateway´ is? There is to telling where we have landed and we have no way back."

Endeavor grimaced.

"That might be. But we are still heroes and until we know otherwise, it is our duty to stop you," Eraserhead stated.

"So give up leatherface. You have no chance." Bakugo grinned.

"I guess that leave me no choice," Dabi said.

He moved his arms forwards, in a gesture as if he wanted to surrender. But then he moved his hand to raise a wall of fire between them instead.

"Run," he yelled to Toga, who only gave a short nod and followed him.

"After them," Endeavor called out.

They were following the two fleeing villains... but only for a short time. As soon as they had crossed the second street corner, they found both of them standing still and starring with open mouths at something before them.

"So much-..." they heard Toga whisper in awe. "... so much blood." But even her usual bloodlust seemed to be mixed with shock.

As they followed their gaze, they froze as well.

Hanging from both sides of the street were the dead bodies of dozens of people. Some had been impaled on long wooden pikes. Others were nailed on makeshift crosses and their bodies cut open.

And blood was flowing everywhere down unto the street.

"W-who - who would do something like that?" Izuku stammered.

"I - I don´t know," Tsuyu whispered. "I - I think I am getting sick."

Even Bakugo, Aizawa and Endeavor were white like sheets.

"What kind of sick bastards have done this?" Bakugo whispered.

In some distance they noticed one of these large screens that were mounted at the side of buildings and normally showed hero-advertising or something like that.

But this showed right now something completely different. Next to the face of a young female newscaster, where glympses of a battlefield.

In the center of the scene was a dark figure in some kind of black robe, who was fighting with... something - a bizarre thing... a monster. It was a abomination like out of their worst nightmares.

All they could make out were long grey tentacles and a monstrous wide maw with long pointed teeth raging out of it and a pair of deep yellow eyes... in a grotesques large and thick body with deathly grey skin and carried by giant crude legs.

In the backgroud they could make out the leveled and burned out remains of a city. They realized with some horror that is was Paris, as they saw the crushed remains of the Eifeltower.

"Do you still want to arrest us fa... Endeavor?" Dabi asked.

_"It is now nine years since the first invasion of the Nameless Ones,"_ they heard the news announcer saying.

Just where had they landed? they all asked themselves.

* * *

**This is my first story written for "My Hero Academy". Right to it don´t belong to me etc.**

**The main pairing for this story (if there will be a clear one) is so far undecided. I am deciding between Midoria X Toga, Tsuyu or Ochako... or a bit of all of them.**

**It is very subtle so far, but this story is part of the same multiverse that I have created in my Highschool DxD stories. That doesn´t mean that there will be any crossover with that stories. But the same concepts and maybe some OCs will appear. Also appearing could versions of some Marvel or DC characters.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nameless Ones

**Chapter 2**

"Do you still want to arrest us fa... Endeavor?" Dabi asked.

The words from Dabi were going through Endeavor´s – a.k.a Enji Todoroki´s – mind.

He tried to push his personal feelings on the matter down.

On a technical level he knew the villain was right. They were trapped at an unknown place with no real way to get back.

And going by the corpses hanging from the walls and the news about a apocalyptic battle, there was clearly something hostile here.

On the other side there was no way they could trust them. Despite that (or maybe exactly because of) what he knew about Dabi.

**xxx**

They saw the TV broadcast continue.

"_In the 8 years and 9 months, since the first Battle of Europe had halted the advance of the Nameless Ones over our planet and the reign of our dark saviors had begann, we had to make many sacrifices,"_ the female announcer said.

"_But we have also grown. Under the guidance of our new masters, we have finally realized the mistakes and failures of the past and started to leave them behind. _

_Our complete dependance on imperfect Quirks and so called Heroes, who in the end failed to protect us and didn´t make a difference."_

"What is she talking about – ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

"I don´t kow," Momo said. "But I have a bad feeling."

"So called heroes?" Endeavor repeated irritated.

"_The ever-present weakness in the population. The missing of any real technological and scientific progress. _

_The lack of initiative and the naive believe that `heroes´ will save us from any danger._

_We have done our best to erase this flaws from our society._

_But of course not all of our fellow citizens were worthy or willing to accept the truth. We are still fighting to eradicate these elements that are still clinging to an overcome way of thinking. _

_Despite that we are stepping forward into the future under our new regime and under the guidance of our Masters._

_All hail the Supreme Ruler... all hail our young gouvenor and his enforcers,_

_and all hail the Dark Order."_

Their eyes fell on the current date, displayed at the bottom of the screen. At bit over two years in the future.

But they had said all this here had started over **nine** years ago. So wherever they were, it was obviously not **their own** future.

**xxx**

"What the fuck is going on here?" Bakugo asked, stunned from what he had just seen and heard.

"That is a good question," Aizawa/Eraserhead stated. "But it seems Heroes are not all too popular here. So we should better hide our uniforms.

If I guessed I would say this world had faced some kind of invasion. Probably from these monstrous creatures we have just seen... and our Hero counterparts here had failed to stop them.

But these `Masters´ - whoever they are had managed to – and then they have taken over."

"You mean someone has taken advantage of the situation and toppled the government," Endeavor commented. "Yes – that was my impression too."

The two captured villains Dabi and Toga exchanged a short look at their conversation.

"Invasion?" Izuku asked. "you mean like – you know – from space?"

"Maybe," Aizawa replied, "or maybe from some other dimension. Given the Gateway we just came through, that wouldn´t even be that far off."

"Who gives a damn?" Bakugo said. "They were being overrun by monsters and no hero had managed to stop it."

"Moment," Izuku cut in, "when again had Mr. Jones said his father had activated the first version of the Gateway?"

"About six and a half year ago I think," Bakugo answered impatient. "Why do you ask Deku?"

"And we are around two and a half years in the future from our time. That makes together..."

"Around **nine years**," Tsuyu exclaimed. "Do you think there is a connection?"

"I see," Aizawa said, "you think the Gateway is somehow responsible for what had happened here?"

This caused another short silent exchange between Dabi and Toga.

"I – I am not sure," Izuku admitted.

"It doesn´t matter right now," Endeavor declared. "What we need now is to find out more about this world here and find a place to stay until they manage to bring us back."

If they managed to, they all thought. But nobody spoke this out aloud.

"But should we not do anything to help the people here?" Izuku called out.

"And how should we do that, if we are not even sure who we should help and who is part of the problem?" Aizawa responded. "For all we know we could end up making things even worse."

"Well..." he wasn´t sure. But they had to do something – anything, Izuku thought.

"Our responsibility is our own world," Endeavor said, "not this one."

"Very heroic of you," Dabi commented sarcastically.

"It is no wonder that you have soo many admirers," Toga added with a wide grin.

"Shut up you two," Endeavor snarled. "Your stupid comments are not helping at all."

Dabi, he thought. He had found out the terrible truth about this villain just a few months ago.

"Like I said before, we are willing to help. If you let us." Dabi raised his arms to show the handcuffs. "At least until we are able to return."

"Yeah let us help you – Izuku-kun my love, and Tsu – we are friends after all," Toga stated.

"You idea of friendship is to cut people up and drink their blood," Tsuyu said bluntly.

"Of course – that is my way to show someone that I care about them. B-but I wouldn´t do it in a way that kills them. I would not kill a friend... at least not on purpose – not anymore," she admitted a bit shily.

"It is just – when I see the blood flowing, I can just not longer hold back."

"You know – that is not exactly very reassuring T-Toga-chan," Izuku said.

`Chan?´ had he just actually called her that? he thought.

**xxx**

"That is a bad idea Endeavor," Eraserhead pointed out as well, referring to Dabi´s offer to cooperate..

"We don´t know anything about this place. For all we know they could team up against us together with whoever did this."

He gestured to the hanging dead bodies.

"You have a point here," Endeavor replied.

He looked at the two villains.

In some distance they noticed a few people walking out of a side-street - two men and two women. They were looking like normal citizens.

"Hey," Izuku called out, "can you help us? Please tell us who had done this."

But the people were just starring at them distrustfully and then turned back into the alley they came from.

"Hey!" Izuku shouted.

"Assholes," Bakugo growled. "They nearly act as if we are the enemy here."

"Who knows? Maybe we are," Tsuyu commented. "For all we know we might all be villains in this world."

"Tsu-chan – please don´t talk like this," Momo said. "Our entire situation is bad enough as it is."

"Sorry," she replied.

Eraserhead turned to Momo.

"Yaoyorozi," he said. "If you please use your Quirk to make us some coasts and a few shoes? Something that draws less attention."

"Of course," she replied.

Momo´s Quirk allowed her to create all kinds of objects, transforming the fat of her own body. Like for example now a few sets of coats for all of them, that they used to hide their hero uniforms.

"Then let us go," Endeavor said a few minutes later as they had dressed up and hidden their hero-outfits.

"We were standing around her far too long," he said with a side-glance at the hanging corpses.

**xxx**

They continued their way through the town.

Tsuyu was going a short distance ahead of them, using her camouflage ability to scout the area and look out for possible threats.

But not that far away that they would be able to interfere if she got into any actual danger. Because of that she was also the only one of them still in her full outfit.

At first they were trying to find the local town librabry. But as they had finally found it, they saw that it had been closed and everything removed.

Izuku had suggested finding a computer somewhere and searching the internet for information.

But Aizawa pointed out that all public internet access-points might be monitored. And, since these people were obviously living under some kind of dictatorship, this might especially be true if someone was looking for information regarding the rise of the regime.

Their best solution right now was also the most easy one. Finding someone who was willing to talk and question them for information.

**xxxxxxx**

After another half hour, they finally found someone.

It was a group of armed men, in some kind of military uniforms and body armor. Right behind them was an armored vehicle they had obviously been using.

Okay, this would not have necessary been a calming picture. Had it not been for the presence of the person in front of the men. They all recognized her easily.

Izuku felt his mood brighten up. At least for the moment. Finally they had found a familiar face.

**xxxxxxx**

_Back in their own world_

The fight between the heroes and the League had now fully broken out.

With the major part of the fight taking part right in front of the H.C.P building.

**xxx**

The hero students had arrived at the line of houses that were on fire a few minutes earlier. The work of Dabi most likely.

Police and fire-fighters had already arrived to help the citizens who had not managed to leave the building yet. Just like a few of the local heroes.

Iida Tenya and Kendo Itsuka were starting to direct their two classes in their aid of the rescue attempts.

They all froze however for a moment, as they saw the forms of Shigaraki and Kurogiri standing on top of one of the buildings.

The League was responsoble for this. And this fire was probably only a distraction.

Then they only saw how Kurogiri transported them both away.

**xxx**

Kurogiri – Tenya remembered how they all heard the news of his escape.

It had been on a prisoner transfer to Tartaros. The vehicle had been found at the side of the street.

The pro-hero overviewing the transport had been found close by, burned to death and with a kife-wound in his side.

His sidekick stabbed in the heart from a short distance.

Two of the group of police-guards had also been burned and two others had their necks broken. Another had his face disintigrated.

The body of the last guard had been missing, until it was found a few days later in a river several miles from his home.

The killers had obviously been Dabi, Toga and Shigaraki... and another member of the League or maybe a Nomou.

As the police had reconstructed the incident, Toga must have impersonated the missing guard and used his appearance to get close to and stab both the hero and his sidekick, after they had been confronted by Shigaraki, Dabi and the third person who were waiting for them on the street.

But that meant they must have known the time and the exact route of the transport. The question was... how?

**xxx**

Right now they had to concentrate of the matter at hand. They had to help.

"They have disappeared," Itsuka said to him. "Do you think too that this is a distraction?"

"I do," he replied. "But that is the job of the pros. We have to trust them. Ours is to save as many people as possible."

They coordinated their efforts with the fire-fighters and police forces present who were already helping.

Tenya used his speed to bring people to safety, Shoto his ice-powers to extinquish the fire at places they knew were without people and Monoma was helping him by copying his Quirk and doing the same from the other side of the building...

... and most of the others were helping in whatever ways they could.

**xxxxxxx**

Back at the H.C.P Building the League had by now engaged the super heroes.

Shigaraki... and two clones, looking identical to him... Kurogiri, Mister Compress, Spinner and currently a dozen copies of Twice

were facing Edgeshot, Gang Orca, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Mount Lady and several others.

The plan was working out nearly perfectly, Shigaraki thought. Only that they had not heard from Dabi or Toga yet. But he was sure they would soon.

Things however turned out different from what he had expected.

In this moment Gang Orca was getting a message from inside the building.

"Orca can you hear me?" It was the Hero Vlad King, who was also the teacher of UAs Hero Class 1 B.

"Something terrible has happened. We just found Uraraka alone in the Secret Project´s room. She is under shock. But she managed to tell us that Endeavor, Eraserhead, Midorya, Bakugo, Asui and Yaoyorozi have all disappeared... and also the villains Toga and Dabi."

"What?"

"It comes even worse. She told us that the `Secret Project´ had malfunctioned and somehow send them all away."

Damn it, it couldn´t have turned out any worse, Orca thought.

Except it did. He realized that the two villains Shigaraki and Kurogiri had just overheard their converzation. A foolish mistake o his part. but he had simply not expected something like this.

But on the other side. Since it also concerned two of their own, maybe they could even use this to get the villains to stop their attack for the moment.

"You heard this Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked rhetorically.

"I see - Toga and Dabi, maybe we should retreat for the moment until we have the chance to find out more about what happened to them."

But before they could do that, all of them was suddenly faced with a surprise... as a volley of bullets were shot at both the heroes and the villains alike.

Mount Lady was hit a few times. Which could ot really be avoided, since she was in her giant form. But for the same reason the bullets didn´t went very deep and caused only light damage.

As they tured around to the source of the shots, they saw a group of people standing at the border of the company ground. They had obviously come closer why they all were fighting each other.

The strange thing however was that all of these figures were... wearing priest-clothes?

Standing in front of the group was one one of two women in some kind of Nun outfit. She was Asien looking and had shoulder long brown hair.

Even more bizarre, as they took a closer look, they saw that the crosses these `clerics´ were wearing were all upside down.

"Hey - who in the world are **these** freaks?" Shigaraki asked.

"Sister Katsuragi," one of the fake priests addressed the woman standing in front of their group, who took one more step forward before she started to speak.

"We are the faithful followers of the Church of Chaos," she called out. "We know about the blasphemies that are being done here and inside this building and we are here to end them."

She send a look to the villains. "False Prophets of chaos and terror,"... and then to the Hero group, "and Fake Heroes... Don´t stand in our way or feel our wrath."

They all looked a bit confused. None of them was completely sure what to make of these people.

The woman and her compatriots however activated their Quirks.

With one of the men behind her looking especially terrifying. With an oil-like black substance flowing out of his body and completely surrounding him. Forming long sharp claws around his hands and a monstrous `face´ with large white eyes and a wide maw and sharp teeth over his human one.

"We are the bringer of your death," the creature growled. "You can call us Claw."

**xxxxxxx**

Inside the building the Hero and Support Curse teacher Powerloader was just informing the company owner.

"Mr. Jones," he said, "a new group has just arrived outside. Not part of us or the League. We don´t know who they are."

"I understand," he replied. "Then these are probably the people I originally wanted to protect my company against."

"Sir?"

"It was not the League of Villains who attacked us the last time. It was not them who killed my father," he reminded him.

"The most important thing you have to do now it to protect the gateway. Remember, it is the only way to bring your colleagues and the children back after this accident."

It didn´t matter, he thought. All he needed was to opent the Gateway one more time... and then there would be nothing they can do. And now he had an entire army of Heroes to defend it.

It would all turn out right.

**xxxxxxx**

_The other world_

There was no doubt. It was her. Or at least this world´s version of her.

"Ochako!" Izuku called out.

Nearly in rhe same moment he realized that this might not have been the wisest decision. Just like this entire world, it was pretty clear that this was not the same Uraraka they knew.

She was wearing what looked like a darker colored version of her hero-outfit from home. And she was a couple of years older of course.

The others had also decided to come closer. While it was true that this Uraraka Ochako before them was technically a stranger, sooner or later they would have to talk to someone. They had already tried to find out more information about the place in other ways after all. Without any success so far.

So actually talking to some of the natives was the best way left. And Uraraka was certainly not a worse choice than anyone else. At least they hoped so.

"Dekiru," she called out to greet him as she saw them.

Dekiru? He just thought confused.

**xxx**

He remembered this version of his hero name of course.

It meant so much as `you can do it´. Ochaku had told him it sounded just like Deku. What was originally an insult invented by Kachan.

The form `Dekiru´ however had only been brought up a single time, at that day. Since then it had always been Deku.

**xxx**

Still he looked at Ochako´s face, right into her big brown eyes.

They were certainly the same.

The group of men with the guns behind Uraraka was standing back, not coming closer... and obviously leaving the talking to her.

One of them had a Quirk that made him practically look like a cat walking on two legs. Another had slightly overlong arms. The rest was looking completely regular. Without any signs of their quirks.

"I am glad to see you," Izuku said to her. Even he himself wasn´t completely sure how much of this words were true.

Now that they had come closer, Uraraka was looking at them all for a few seconds, obviously confused.

"Thank you... But – Dekiru-kun, has the support-department experimented with an de-aging Quirk again or are you simply all clones?" Uraraka said. "I mean, you look so young," she stated.

"Not that it isn´t kind of cute," she remarked with a typically bright smile.

She seemed truly quite like the Uraraka they knew so far.

"No – it is really me. I - I mean I am not a clone," Izuku said nervously.

He didn´t want to lie to her, but he knew that it was probably better not to say the whole truth here. At least not right away.

"I get it. You were going out incognito."

"Y-yes," he replied. Technically it was the truth, he thought.

"And you managed to catch Toga and another rebel," Uraraka said. "Wow - but you have to admit this guy is really looking badass. With his face actually stitched to his head and so."

`Toga, a rebel?´ they all questioned.

Her eyes drifted over the others.

"Hey - this guy looks exactly like that pathethic hero wannabe Bakugo Katsuki." She grinned. "Don´t tell me you had that idiot cloned Dekiru?"

What? Bakugo gritted his teeth. He wanted to step forward to give that roundfaced bitch a piece of his mind.

But then she continued...

"I thought you still have his skull as a souvenir somewhere?"

Bakugo and Izuku both froze in their movements. She couldn´t just have said what they thought she did, right?

"And that guy here looks a bit like the dead hero Endeavor, except for the scar," she commented.

Endeavor - dead, they all took in this piece of information. It was not that much of a surprise with the state the world was obviously in. Enji Todoroki himself was doing his best to keep his features straight.

"Miss Uraraka," Aizawa addressed her carefully, "it is just so, we have just found a number of dead people that were hung up at the street."

He had his long hair in a ponytail and was wearing sunglasses that Momo had made for him. So even if there existed a Eraserhead here, the chance of him being recognized was low, unless she knew him personally.

"Oh - you have already seen it?" Uraraka asked. She turned to Izuku. "I know it was not really my job to do. But we have already brought out the sacrifices for this town. So I thought, why not finish them by myself?"

`What?´ they all shouted inside their minds.

"Y-you killed these people?" Izuku stammered.

"Of course. I know it was not truly my Duty right now. But I just wanted to show you that I can do this. Did you like it Dekiru-kun?" she asked sweetly.

`No no no´ this could not be, Izuku told himself. This could not truly be Uraraka. This had to be Toga or some other villain in disguise or something. Toga who was right over there.

They all were starring at her in shock. Even Toga was looking at her with an open mouth.

Uraraka took a step closer to their two captives.

"Hello Himiko-chan - nice to see you again," she greeted her. "I like what you have done with your hair by the way. It makes you look even more like a schoolgirl."

"Aeh - thanks."

"Now, what shall we do with you? You know - I truly don´t want to kill you. We are friends after all. You said so yourself, right?" she said cheerfully.

"Yes I did," Toga replied nervously.

"Good - then why don´t you come back to us? You would just have to kill a few people to prove yourself."

"You truly want me to kill?" she asked.

"Of course I do silly. How else would we show our devotion and our will to better the world, if we don´t kill people?" Uraraka said with a bright smile. She sounded as if her logic was completely obvious.

"We could even let you have all their blood Himiko. Entire bathtubs full if you want, just for you. Because we are friends. We have more than enough after all."

Toga actually had a dreamy expression on her face for a moment at the image, before she turned serious again.

Okay, they all thought - this Uraraka here was completely insane.

"O-Ochako - how can you say something like that?" Izuku asked.

Uraraka just looked at him. Then suddenly she draw a gun ut of her outfit and pointed it right at Izuku. The rest of her men followed her example and aimed at the others.

"Tell me, who exactly are you? Something about you was strange from the beginning. But now I am completely sure that you are not Dekiru," she told him.

"I - You won´t believe me if I told you," he said.

"Why don´t you let me the judge of that?" she said.

"You know something rundface-bitch? Why don´t you shut your trap?" Bakugo exclaimed. "Listening to your fucking psycho drabble is driving me crazy. You make even Vampire-girl here look sane in comparison."

"What did you just say?" Ururaka shouted in pure anger.

Bakugo was already charging up a couple of explosions in his hands. The others were getting instantly ready to fight as well. Izuku had activated Full Cowl and got into a fighting position.

Tsuyu was doing the same thing and Momo had created a weapon for herself.

Endeavor activated his flames and Aizawa was taking his sunglasses off, ready to erase their opponent´s Quirks.

But then something happened what truly none of them had expected.

One of the gunmen suddenly turned around to his compatriots and fired his machine-gun at them.

Whoever this was, he had just killed four of their own men.

Uraraka however turned around with her own gun in her hand. Looking even more enraged as she saw what had happened than before.

"Traitor!" she shouted.

But before she could do anything, Tsuyu had thown out her tongue and wrapped it around her arms, while Aizawa had negated her quirk.

Before anyone else said something, their mysterious ally stepped forward and knocked her out with the butt of his gun.

"Who are you?" Aizawa asked the surviving gunman.

"No time to explain," he answered.

"You just killed your own comrades," Izuku said.

"They were never my comrades. I had infiltrated their group. And these guys would have killed you all without a second thought," he told them grimly.

"Just like they killed these other people. So don´t be all too sad about them."

The man took out a handy from his pocket and dealt a number.

"It is me," he said. "I need you to get me – now. Wait for me at the meeting point. And I bring a few people around you will find very interesting. It seems everything we found out about the Gateway is actually true."

He turned back to them.

"Are you coming?" the man asked them.

They were all looking at each other unsure.

"Listen, I am with the rebels. And I really don´t want to wait here until more of them show up," he said. "You see, we might not quite live up to whatever high moral standards you have... and some of us might even look like people you know as enemies."

He send a look to Toga... and to Dabi. Especially to Toga.

"But right now we are the closest thing to friends you have. So are you coming? Or shall I leave you on your own?"

"Okay," Endeavor gave in, "we are coming with you."

"What is your name anyway?" Aizawa asked.

"You will find out very soon," the man replied. He was suddenly sounding a bit insecure, they realized. "But for now we should get away from here quickly."

They knew he had a point here.

The man stepped closer to Toga and Dabi and went to remove their handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" Endeavor asked sharply.

"I case you haven´t noticed yet, we can need every man," he replied.

"And beside that it is not a good idea to walk around here with shackled prisoners anyway. People could think you are Government Enforcers," he pointed to the unconscious alternate Uraraka, "and be either scared as hell of you or attack you. So if you have a key to this cuffs, you better give then to me."

They all remembered the people who had run away from them earlier. That explained a lot.

Endeavor finally nodded and threw him the keys over and he released the two villains.

"Then let us go," the man said. "It are just a few kilometers."

The man starred at Uraraka for a few seconds, but then decided to leave her behind.

**xxx**

"I can barely believe that I say that, but it is nice to see you Izuku," their new friend said to him a few minutes later.

"You know me?"

"Yes, we - we have been close once," the gunman said a bit reluctant.

"Aehm sorry - but I have never seen you before in my life," Izuku replied.

The man didn´t respond.

"I knew Ochako as well. We have been friends," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Is that the reason you have not killed her like the others?" Tsuyu asked him.

"Partly - it was also because she was helpless. I just couldn´t do it."

"Maybe you should find yourself better friends," Bakugo commented.

"Yes maybe," he replied.

"You know about the Gateway?" Izuku asked him.

"Everyone here does," he replied. "It is the reason all this here happened. They came though it."

"You mean these fucking monsters?" Bakugo stated.

"The Nameless One´s yes. They overrun the half world before anyone managed to stop them. Allmight died fighting them."

They all were looking horrified at this statement. They had expected something like this. But to her it confirmed.

"And then they were quickly followed by the Dark Order, who took over the other half," the gunman continued. "And it is all the fault of that bastard," he growled.

"Who do you mean?" Momo asked.

"Who? The man who had opened the gate for them Richard Jones," he answered.

"Richard Jones was just a company owner," Aizawa pointed out. "His experiment might had terrible consequences, but he had not known..."

"Yes - that is what he made everyone believe," the man interrupted him. "He had everyone fooled, he and his wretched family. They **had** known, from the beginning."

Before they could say anything else, they had already reached the meeting point... and froze as they recognized one of the two people waiting for them.

"Kurugiri," Izuku called out.

"You can calm down," the second person said to them casually. They realized that they were looking at a nearly copy of Mr. Aizawa. Only that this Eraserhead had a scar at the side of his face and his hair was a bit shorter - `just´ shoulder long - than that of their teacher.

"Whatever Kurogiri is to you, he is a member of the resistance like all of us."

"He is a Villain," Aizawa said to his double.

"It is true that he had worked for the former Governor All For One a long time ago," Aizawa 2 admitted. "But he has changed sides when the purges had started and he has been loyal ever since.

Can we go now? I don´t feel like being discovered and getting into a needless fight."

"Okay," Endeavor responded, "since you are the first people we met here who had not either pointed weapons at us or run away, we will trust you."

For now, he thought.

Kurogiri transported them away.

**xxx**

They reappeared a moment later in a building full of people.

Most of them they never met before... but there was also another known face - Mei Hatsume?

"Hey - you are back," she greeted them. "Wow," she said as she saw them closer. "Himiko had really not understated as she said our visitors would be interesting."

"Himi..."

"... ko!" Izuku and Bakugo called out nearly at the same time.

They starred at the `man´ who had led them here and those form suddenly begann to change, revealing a very familiar blonde girl.

"Oh look - it was **me** the entire time," Toga called out giggling.

This Toga was wearing her hair open and she too was looking good two years older. But otherwise she was the same.

"Hey," she just said to them.

"Yes - very interesting guests indeed," another voice spoke up coming from a person who was just entering the room. "Especially since their existence alone proofs all the information we had discovered."

Izuku froze inside even more as he recognized **this** voice.

"Stain," he whispered.

The man was not wearing his typical mask, but otherwise everything was the same - Chizome Akaguro, a.k.a the Hero Killer Stain.

* * *

**Side note: Yes, the being named Claw is a Venom/Carnage style symbiont.**


	3. Chapter 3: Twisted History

**Chapter 3  
**

They were standing inside a run down building, that seemed to be one of the bases of the resistance.

They were however not even quite sure yet what exactly this resistence was... and what exactly they were resisting against.

Only that it was some kind of organization called the Dark Order - what they had heard from a public news-cast. That was, as it seemed, controlling the current government. And that it included the familiar faces of both, close Friends and fierce enemies.

But These people were not exactly the same. Their short encounter with a completely psychotic version of their friend Uraraka more than proved this.

It was only a few hours ago that they had ended up in this horrible world... and now they were standing in front of the same man they knew as the Hero Killer.

But here, as it looked, he was a leading member of the resistance.

"Now, it that isn´t my favorite Fake Hero? How are you **Endie**?" Stain greeted him mockingly.

Izuku and most of the others could barely hold themselves back from laughing out as they heard the ridiculous nickname.

Momo actually grinned wildly and was shaking from suppressed giggles. Tsuyu smirked.

Bakugou just grimaced. Secretly to hide his own grin. Even Aizawa - both versions of him actually - had a barely visible smile on his face.

The two captured villains however saw no reason to hold back.

Dabi just grinned at him in near open satisfaction. At least as far it was visible with his disfigured face. But not more. Endeavor now know about the secret connection between them, but the others here did not. And for now he wanted to leave it at that.

Toga however broke out into loud and wild laughter.

"Endie? - that is soo cute." She nearly purred.

"Could you cut it down you ah... well - me," the other Toga said to her. "I don´t think this is helping anyone." But she was grinning as well.

Only Shoto was not not smiling at all and just starring wordlessly.

"That´s Endeavor or Todoroki to you, you bastard," the Number 1 Hero replied angrily. "I won´t be treated like a fool. Especially not by the likes of you."

"No - actually that is exactly how you will be treated as long as you are here. I can guaranty you that." Stain grinned. "Believe me - nobody has any kind of respect left for you after your humiliating end."

"I think that is enough Stain," Aizawa´s double said sharply. "We are here to explain the situation to them. And maybe help each other. Not to unnecessary rile any of them up."

The expression of the man who would under different circumstances been the Hero Killer changed into one more Stern and serious.

"You are right," he admitted. "Thie time to hold on to old grudges in long over."

"Humiliating end?" their own Aizawa asked, his curiosity stirred now. "What exactly has happened here? To Endeavor - to the entire world?"

"Yes – you have not been here for long, right?" Stain replied. "You came here through the Gateway? From another world. One where all this here had never happened. Is that correct?"

They all nodded.

"You - you are taking this all quite well," Izuku stated. "I mean us actually being from another dimension and all."

"Boy we are facing an invasion from another Dimension and Fighting a war for **nine years** now," Stain replied. "Do you think a story like your can still impress us?"

"You should know that these two here are dangerous villains where we come from. No matter what they may be here," Aizawa stated, gestured to Toga and Dabi.

"Heroes and Villians - Oh yes. You should know that these labels don´t have that much meaning anymore here," Stain replied.

Toga showed a wide smile at his words.

While Dabi didn´t seem to react at all.

"Here you are either a supporter of the regime or a so called `loyal citizen´ or you are with the resistance... Either that or you are dead or worse, a puppet of the Nameless Ones."

He sighed.

"I guess where you come from, I am a villain as well?" he continued. "Or at least someone you would call one. If things happened differently, my ideas would have for sure caused me to take out at least a few of these so called heroes."

"You can say that," Bakugou spoke up.

"You are actually known as the Hero Killer," Izuku mentioned.

"I see - I am not surprised. Like I said, I had similar plans here. But in this world though my cause has long lost all meaning. Pro Heroes don´t exist anymore. Not that much of them were a great loss. But that nightmare that took their place nearly let me wish back for the `good old times´."

"N-no Heroes?" Izuku said in shock.

"But-..." Momo stammered. Their entire society was pretty much build up on the concept of Heroes. That they were actually meaningless here... it was hard for them to wrap their minds around it.

"How could it come to this?" Aizawa finished the question. "What is the Dark Order? These Nameless Ones, by what I concluded, are these monstrous things we have seen on the news. And how comes everyone here seems to know about the Gateway, despite that it was a secret project."

"Good questions," Stain replied stoically. "To make it short, nine years ago Richard Jones had opened the portal he called the Gateway and so created a door for the Nameless Ones into our world. And yes - he **did** know what he was doing. In fact, this was the true purpose of the Gateway from the beginning."

"Why should he have done something like that?" Endeavor asked loud.

"As it turned out," Stain explained, "Jones and his entire family had been leaders of a secret cult, that had somehow fallen under the influence and was worshipping the Nameless Ones for generations. And now he had found a way to offer his Masters our planet. In exchange for a share of the power for himself of course."

"The Nameless Ones - sometimes they are also called the Old Ones," Aizawa-2 explained, "they are a group of ancient monstrous malevolent Entities. As it is said, they are dwelling in the emptiness between the Worlds. Some of them are supposedly as old as time itself.

They possess a kind of power that we can barely imagine and a hunger to corrupt and conquer everything in existence. But there are other forces out there that can actually match them and were Holding them in check... at least until someone here had found a way to bring them directly into our reality."

"Moment," Izuku suddenly said, "if you say that Mister Jones entire family was part of this cult, then his son… he said he wanted to continue the `work´ of his father."

"It seems the asshole had been playing us all the entire time," Bakugo commented, "yeah right."

Dabi and Toga exchanged a short look with each other.

"There is something you should know," Dabi finally said. "Our attack right now was not a coincidence. This Jones and Shigaraki have some kind of agreement. He had asked for an alliance and wanted us to stage some kind of attack on his company.

In exchange he had offered to supply the League with technology and weapons."

Endeavor visibly gritted his teeth. Aizawa just frowned.

This pretty much confirmed their worst expactations.

"So Mr. Jones had in fact actually tried to open a way for these creatures into our world the whole time," Aizawa summerized. "And he had manipulated us all and even the League of Villains for that scheme."

"Bastard´s really got us," Bakugo grunted. "I will blow up his ass if I ever see him again."

"I will deal with Jones **myself** when we come back," Endeavor said. "I will have his head for this."

Izuku said nothing, but he balled his fist. He remembered that he actually looked up to Jones, for achieving all this despite being Quirkless. But now?

He remembered the recording they all had watched of Mister Jones father´s death. What they had originally thought had been cold-blooded murder. Had these people instead known what was going on? Had they in truth prevented their world from a horrible fate?

"**If** we ever come back," Aizawa corrected him.

"T-there has to be a way, right?" Momo called out.

"There is, right?" Tsuyu asked insecurely in Stain´s and Aizawa-2´s direction.

"The Gateway had brought us here, it should be able to bring us back," Izuku stated.

"It has never been build, don´t you remember?" Shoto pointed out. "If the first one had succeeded, they never had a reason to."

"But the first one was. If it is still intact, we just have to find it. It could still be intact, right?" he asked hopefully.

"As far as we know it is," Aizawa-2 answered. "But the Gateway is in America. And America is the place where the Nameless Ones had first appeared.

Before anyone could even do anything, they had overrun the entire continent. It was all turned into a lifeless wasteland. Whoever was not killed right away was been driven insane by their influence and `changed´ - horrible mutated and turned into one of their Servants.

Allmight had tried to stop them, but... he didn´t survive.

Europe had been turned into not much more than a giant battlefield between the Nameless Ones and the Dark Order. Africa is the same."

"My god - this can not be. This can all not be," Momo murmured, visibly shaking.

Shoto was lying a Hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He was also looking clearly distraught.

"We - the Eastern world - have been `saved´, if you can even call it that. But for that our countries had sold themselves to another Group of Devils."

"Maybe you should just show them the old newscasts," Toga said - not the Toga they had arrived with, but the one from this world.

"Good idea Himiko," Stain answered. "Come with us," he said to their assembled guests.

He led them to a room with a large TV-set.

"As you have obviously realized by now, and that alone by the fact that you are here, there are more worlds than just our own... far more," Stain explained.

"Until just a few years ago, as far a we can tell, our world was identical to yours – in fact they probably were the same. But then everything changed, as soon as the Gateway was opened."

Himiko came and handed him a couple of disks. He took one of them and pushed them into the redorder.

Then he activated the TV screen.

The first scene they saw showed once again a completely devastated city.

It was New York, they recognized. In the background they could make out the Skyline of Manhattan. Or what was left of it. The Empire State Building had crumbled, with only the lower half still standing.

But in the front, they also saw a figure they all knew perfectly well - Allmight. Not in the weak and broken skeletal state he was in in their world, but in his `muscle form´.

It was like a scene directly out of their worst nightmares. The sky was dark and filled with clouds, of dust and ash. A storm was raging over the entire area. At some spots however, the sky seemed to be glowing in unnatural colors. Nearly like eyes that were watching the place from somewhere above.

In the background, they could at several places see shadowly figures moving in unnatural ways. As if their twisted and deformed linbs did not longer allow them to walk normally.

Somewhere between the ruined buildings, they could make out something moving that looked like large tentacles.

The worst of it all however was probably the opponent Allmight was fighting. And that exactly **because** he was both clearly to see and there were still parts of his once fully human form left.

They all recognized the figure as Richard Jones. The same man they had watched getting killed in another recording before.

Or at least it was something that ressembled him.

Yet what they saw was an abomination.

His human body was still there, but it looked like it was horrible mutated... or maybe merged with something else. At least four large monstrous tentacles were growing in different places out of his body.

His skin had turned into an inhumanly grey color, the same shade as the tentables. His his were glowing brightly in a sickly yellow.

And somehow this monster, that they had until now had thought of as nothing but an `elder gentleman´, was actually putting up an fight with Allmight of all people.

They watched in horror how one of the tentacles landed a vicious strike. At exactly the spot they knew Allmight´s injuries had to be. His fight fight with All For One had already happened in this world, going by the dates.

The fight continued for another few moments, before it came to it´s decision.

They saw Allmight throw a powerful blow and shouting loud at the same time. It was one of his signature moves, they all recognized it. `United States of Smash´ - probably his strongest attack.

His fist just rammed through his opponents body and left a large gaping hole in his chest.

In the same moment however the monster struck as well. The top of one of the tentacles had reformed itself into a razor sharp spike. And it cut even through Allmight´s body, leaving a large open wound across his chest.

Both opponents were standing still for a short moment, looking at each other.

Then Jones body sank to the ground.

Allmight however was stumbling as well. They could see him bleeding heavily. He was looking bad… but he was still standing, barely.

But then, the figures that had until now only been moving in the background were coming closer. They could now see clearly that it were even more horrible mutated humans. None of them to the same extent as Jones, but it was bad enough.

And they were slowly coming closer to Allmight.

**xxx**

The recording ended.

"As you can imagine, Allmight did not survive this," Stain explained. "The helicopter that had recorded this newscast however had fled at that point. At Allmight´s own order. He himself had managed to return to a Navi ship waiting at the coast, after fighting his way out, but died from his injuries a short time later."

So there was a chance that he might have been able to transfer One for All to someone else before he died, Izuku though, somewhere in between the horror of seeing all this before his eyes..

"That was the only consolation about this entire thing... that he didn´t become like `them´," Stain said in a bitter tone.

Izuku remembered that Allmight was probably the only Hero the Stain they knew respocted and even admired.

"This - this can all not be," Momo said quietly, shaking her head in denial. Her words mirrored exatly what they all felt. Allmight dead - the world overrun by Monsters. It seemed all like a hellish nightmare.

"Many thought it was the beginning of the end - the end of the world," this universes Aizawa stated.

He exchanged a short look with his comrades.

"But then a promise of help came in the most unbelievable way," Aizawa-2 continued. "Our worlds are not the only ones out there. And this help came from somewhere else. But it had a price. A terrible one."

"It was a short time after Allmight´s death, that our world was contacted and saved by another force from outside," Stain continued. "Or maybe you could call it being invaded by it."

"People are still debating about what to call it," Toga´s double Himiko commented drily. "But it could be seen as both, I guess." She shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Endeavor asked.

"A few days after Allmight fell, the remaining governments of this world were receiving a message. A message those source could not be located," Stain explained. "It came literally from nowhere.

… And it claimed to come from another reality and it offered to **save** us. As you can imagine people were more than sceptical."

"Yes - but in exchange their terms were nothing else than to dissolve all governments and ultimately surrender complete control of the planet to them," the native Aizawa added.

"What?" Endeavor, Izuku and nearly half of their teammates called out at the same time.

"And your people had agreed to this?" Izuku asked.

"What choice did they have?" Aizawa II questioned. "It was either that or complete annihilation. America and most of the Western World were already gone. Europe was at the brink. But you are right, they only ended up making a deal with one group of Devils to save us from another one.

As a result the countries of Japan, China, Korea, India, Russia and most of the Middle East are under the rule of a genocidal dictatorship."

"The Massacre with the hung up people you have seen outside and Ochako being a psychopath are a small part of the outcome of that deal," Himiko commented.

"But as you can imagine, a few people for sure still didn´t accept this terms," Stain stated. He looked at Endeavor. "Your counterpart being the first one."

"The day after the world received this message, some kind of portal suddenly opened, right in the middle of Tokyo. Just like it was announced it would in the original message," Stain explained.

"And our world would met it´s new masters for the first time."

With this words Stain started to play the second recording.

**xxx**

It showed them a scene that was clearly a picture of a district of the Japanise capital.

The road before them was empty. Blockaded from all sides by a large number of Police forces.

The neighboring building had been evacuated.

Behind the barricade of policemen however, a crowd of thousands of people was assembled, curious about what was about to happen.

If there would be something to happen at all. Many actually believed that this all was nothing but a collosal hoax. A scheme by some kind of villain probably. Or just some Kind of desperade joke.

A message from another dimension? A demand to hand over control of the entire planet? It really sounded too fantastic. Or at least it would have until a couple months ago. Before the Nameless Ones.

Now they were already facing an Invasion of monsters from another Dimensionl. Would another one really be all that surprising?

Standing in the center of all of it however, was a group of politicians. First of all the Japanise Prime Minister and a couple members of his staff and also embessadors of China, India and Korea.

And standing very close to them, a trio of heroes.

The first of them was the former Number Two - now Number One Hero - Endeaver. Next to him were Best Jeanest and Edgeshot. All three of them were top-ten heroes.

They were here to help to deal with this situation… in one way or the other.

If it was truly a hoax, they would arrest whoever was responsible.

If **not**... then - they were not sure honestly. They would probably hear out what the strangers had to say and then decide what to do.

A few moments later something was appearing before them, right in the middle of the empty street.

It looked at first like some kind of whirl made out of lightning and energy.

And then in the center of it formed something that looked like a hole in space itself.

**xxx**

Some people around the world with the scientific knowledge, who were following the newscast, recognized it as what a wormhole would theoretically look like.

Other watchers recognized the similarities to the interdimensional portal the so called Gateway had been forming. When they had seen the news of the Nameless Ones first invading their world. But while the Gateway had required a super-computer and lot of complex machinery around it to form, this one had appeared right in empty air.

They all realized one thing however, this was** not** a hoax or a joke.

**xxx**

Then a second later, someone - a person - stepped out of it. Closely followed by two others and a fourth walking a small distance behind them.

The first three of the newcomers were at the same time both imposing and terrifying beings.

Or in other words they were just plain scary.

The first one was a giant, musculous, blue skinned figure. He was at least two and a half meters tall and wearing some kind of golden colored armor.

The next one was nearly as tall as the first visitor and equally, if not more, intimidating. Like the first one he was clad in some kind of futuristic armor. His skin itself however also seemed to be made out of metal. His face also had unnatural thick bluish lips and glowing blood red eyes.

Despite that however, they were not looking **that** unusual. Many people with mutation-quirks looked not much different than these two. They could have been human - or nearly.

Still, despite that they had something on them that made nearly everyone who was present´s skin crawl. As if something Deep inside them was just Screaming: `These beings are not normal´.

The third one however, was something else - frightening in a completely different way and downright creepy.

Even from the first look he seemed like nothing like a strange, sleek and thin looking, nearly grotesque skeletal being, wearing a dark colored cloak. But even the skull like face itself seemed somehow… wrong. Like it wasn´t really a normal human skull. The forehead was too long, the mouth too wide and with sharp predator like teeth instead normal ones.

In opposite to that, the fourth and last member of the group looked surprisingly completely normal. It was a young woman in maybe her mid to late twenties.

Had Izuku and the other however staid in their own reality just a little bit longer, they would have possibly recognized her. It was the same face like the woman in a Nun outfit who was leading a group of weirdos wearing priest clothes, who had interfered in the battle between the heroes and the League of Villains.

To the astonishment of everyone watching, the second armored being just lifted his hand and the earth before them started to shift and a line of three thrones made out of stone formed itself out of the ground.

And them, the first three of the arrivals, who seemed to be playing some kind of leadership role while the woman seemed more like some assistant or servant, were sitting down on them.

"People of this planet Earth and this reality," the first figure addressed them, "you all - your entire world - is on the brink of destruction. You all don´t know what to do anymore. You have given up hope. We come to you with an offer. We come to you in peace.

I am Thanos," he introduced himself.

"This is Lord En Sabah Nur… and Lord Nergal," he gestured to the other tall armored figure and the robed skeleton like being. We three are Lords of the Aka Maha - sometimes also called the Dark Order - an old and powerful interdimensional organization, formed by our alliance. We possess power in and over many worlds.

We have been watching yours for a while now and became so aware of the peril it is in..."

He let this words sink in for a few moments.

… and we offer you protection."

"... Thank you - for your…. generous offer," the Prime Minister replied, more than a bit intimidated. "We are very grateful to you for it." He paused for a few moments, as if struggling how to formulate the next question.

"But if I may ask the question, what do you expect in exchange for your help?"

"What we ask in exchange for it," the second figure - the one called En Sabah Nur - stated casually, "is for you to join our cause, for you and your states to become part of our organization. To join **us**."

"With other words, you want us, our entire world, to submit to your rule," one of the ambassadors from the other countries commented.

"I guess you could call it that," Thanos responded. "But lets be honest here - realistically seen you have practically already lost your sovereignity at this point.

Your world is about to be overrun by a threat you can not even slow down. The strongest of the so called heroes who had formed the backbone of your society is already dead. So what choice is truly left for you?"

The being send a stern look to the tross of political representants.

"You know your armies can not save you. Your Heroes can not save you. They have tried. Your weapons can not. But **we** can," he stated. "And we will, if you pledge yourself to us," he said matter of factly.

"**If** you prove yourself worthy."

"Worthy?" the Prime Minister questioned.

"One of the core principles of our alliance is that all life needs to prove itself worthy to survive," the being named En Sabah Nur explained. "A principle that we will make sure to teach you all."

"Of course if you were to be part of us, certain changed needed to be made in your society."

"What kind of changes?" someone, one of the visiting ambassadors, questioned insecurely.

"We are glad you ask," En Sabah Nur replied. "There are indeed many misdirections in your social and political sytems, especially here in Japan. Your nearly complete fixation on inherited powers and what you call Quirks - over any other qualities like intelligence, knowledge and skills.

Your technological development had actually been stagnating for nearly a century. We plan to change that."

_xxxxx_

Izuku admitted so far he nearly completely agreed with all what was said.

Maybe - just maybe - these guys weren´t so bad after all? he thought for a short moment. She should quickly realize how completely wrong he was.

_xxxxx_

"And there is your nearly complete dependance of Heroes," En Sabah Nur brought up. "Heroes who have already failed to protect you. While your people seem to value your genetic powers over anything else, the vaste majority of your citizens is actually being heavily discouraged from using or even properly train them. Severly wasting your potential."

"To clean your society of these flaws however - of this weakness," Thanos stated, "it should be the best to remove as many of the individuals that carry these flaws as possible," he announced.

"In this case I would say - about 10, let us say 5% of your population."

This words were followed by a few moments of stunned, horrified and disbelieving silence. The Statement had sounded so casual, so... normal. As if this creature had not just declared his Intention to commit genocide.

"Lord Nergal-" Thanos turned around to the cloaked skeletal being sitting next to him, "are you willing to take the responsibility for this world in the name of us all?"

The death-like being was looking around in silence for a short moment. From his compatriots to the native population and back.

"I will accept this task," he finally answered.

His voice sounded strange, raspy and distorted - nearly as if it was not even his own. And making him seem even less human than his allies were.

"Enough!" Endeavor called out. "This is madness. And I will put an end to this lunacy right now."

He activated his Quirk and his body was being covered in flames. He took a step forward, ready to stop these madmen. His two comrads followed his example.

But before they could actually do anything - from one moment to the other, Endeavor suddenly stopped and fell down with a loud cry. It was as if some kind of invisible force had thrown him down.

They saw to their shock that both of his legs seemed to be broken.

_xxxx_

"Telekinesis," Izuku whispered in the here and now. "But which one of them was it?" He realized that the cloaked skeletal being had been looking straight at Endeavor.

_xxxx_

The other two Pro Heroes stopped appruptly in their movements. Not just because of the shock of seeing the Number Two Hero going down like this, it was as if they had run into an invisible wall.

They were in need of a moment to recover. And that was their undoing.

The two other interdimensional beings moved in a split-second. With the one calling himself En Sabah Nur apprearing in in front of Edgeshot with an raised arm. An arm that suddenly stretched out and became inhumanly long, while sending a hard punch in the heroes gut.

Edgeshot tried to use his Quirk to shift the form of his body. But before he could his opponent opened his fist... and fired some kind of energy blast that tore though the heroes chest and let him falling dead to the ground.

At the same time Thanos had been grabbing Best Jeanest at the throat with one of his oversized hands. The Hero used his Quirk to form strings that wrang themselves around his arm, trying to shackle him. But he just ripped them apart... and with one movement broke the heroes neck.

Everyone around was starring in shock at the scene, where three Top-Ten Heroes had just been taken down in seconds.

_And so were Izuku and the other people just watching the recording in the present._

But that was not even the end. The still living and conscious Endeavor was suddenly lifted up by an invisible force and then placed in a kneeling position right before one of the three makeshift thrones at the middle of the street.

And Thanos sat down on it and much to the shock of everyone, layed down his oversized boots right on his back, treating him like a piece of furniture.

"Well - it seems you have finally found your **true** purpose," the woman who came with them, who had been dutifully standing aside of the thrones the whole time, commented. "Trust me - there are People meant to become Number one Hero and there are ones meant to serve as a **foot-chair.**" She chuckled darkly.

To make it worse she said it loud enough to be caught by the cameras, so that her sadictic Statement would be heard by millions of people.

This World´s Endeavor let out a terrible scream of both pain and humiliation.

"You all have heard our proposal," Thanos stated, his feet still rested on Endeavor´s back in a twisted show of triumph.

"It is a more than generous offer - five percent of your population... and a new government formed by our designs," he repeated. "That or we will just leave and you and your planet will face complete destruction. It is your choice."

With this words he stood up again, raised his left foot, right over Endeavor´s head and stomped down right on top of...

**xxxxxxx**

The recording had ended. Aizawa-2 had mercifully decided to cut it off right before the final moments. But they all could all to easily imagine what had been about to happen.

The room was filled with silence. They all could not really believe what they had seen.

Endeavor for his part was white like a sheet.

"The greatest irony was that the offer was in a way truly generous," Aizawa-2 stated with some cynic sarcasm. "As we later heard, this being used to have the habbit of taking **50 percen**t of the population. But our world was already decimated from the Nameless Ones. So it possibly didn´t even made a difference.

"With this begann a genocide, this one actually carried out by our own people. In form of regular raids and so called sacrifices. You have seen the leftovers of one just when Himiko had found you.

They took control of all countries not yet infected by the Nameless Ones. They offered most political leaders a chance to step down peacefully. Who refused was being murdered.

They begann to indoctrinate our young people into their murderous philosophies. An entire generatio was from the point they could walk, being turned into Cold-blooded Killers.

As UA was being transformed from a school for Heroes into an training Center for Government agents and Inquisitors, most of the teachers deserted - myself included. I had met Stain here a short time later, who had started a movement to resist these tyrants. Since then we have been working together and recruited more followers."

"So what doyou plan to take them down for good?" Endeavor finally asked. It seemed he was getting his senses back from the shock of seeing the last Video and his other selves shameful demise.

Their three hosts exchanged an uneasy look.

"We - we are concentration on saving and protecting as many people as we can," Aizawa-2 said. "But actually **defeating** them, we don´t think that is something we can truly do. Not now... maybe not ever," he admitted.

"So you don´t actually fight to win," Bakugo remarked. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of loosers."

"Hey asshole," Himiko called out. "In case you haven´t noticed, this isn´t like in your world, where loudmouths like you can loudly claim that Heroes always win, but then run and hide behind Allmight´s skirt whenever they are in over their heads."

"What did you say bitch?" Bakugo shouted and tried to charge up a few explosions.

But Aizawa-02 just looked at him and deaktivated his Quirk.

"Enough," he said sternly. "Don´t forget you are our guests. Right now it is **you** we are protecting."

"He is right Bakugo," Shoto spoke up. "We were lost out there and had no idea what to do. And even then, Allmight is dead her, so is my Father and who knows how many other heroes. Do you truly think they… or **we**... could do better when **they** failed?"

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"Damn it," he said.

"You don´t know what we are dealing with," Stain told them. "You have only seen a few short glympses. Like they said, the Dark Order is a alliance of interdimensional Warlords and malevolent Superbeings - Megavillains, as you would probably call them. They all make All For One look like a child in comparison.

Or better said, that is what they had been centuries ago. They however became someting worse. Their immortal leaders managed to evolve themselves and their powers to a point where they nearly surpass any imagination. What you have just seen is just a small fraction of it and they had wiped out three of the strongest heroes in seconds.

They became, for the lack of better words, gods - gods of darkness and destruction. But they are not without rivals. We know that, aside from the Nameless Ones, they are at war with at least one other similar force. One that seemed more benevolent.

But that was also one of the reasons they were interested in our world in the first place. To use us in their war, as recourses and cannon fodder."

And even if we by some wonder managed to defeat them and force them off our world, we would still have the Nameless Ones to deal with, who are just as dangerous. So Bakugo - that was your name, wasn´t it? - if you have any brilliant ideas how to deal with all this, tell us.

Believe me - we all would gladly hear it," Stain commented sarcastically.

Bakugo said nothing. What was there left to say about that?

"So why have these enemies of them not done anything about all this shit if they are so benevolent?" he asked instead.

"Who said they didn´t?" Aizawa-02 stated. "We had heard stories from our spies in All For One´s ranks that they had made some attempt to change the past, before the Nameless Ones had first invaded. But as it seems they had just succeeded in creating a new alternate timeline - yours possibly. It might be the reason why the world like you know it even exists."

"A-are you saying that **this** is how our world should actually look like?" Momo asked horrified.

"We-we can not really say for sure," he admitted. "But it is very likely, by all we know. It is also the main reason you are not in a cell right now, given that some of you are nearly exact copies of some of our enemies."

He was Looking straight at Izuku as he said that.

"But given that he know that such an other world exists… and since Himiko here vouches for you…"

"Exactly," Himiko commented smiling.

"Talking about All for One," Aizawa-01 said, "you hve mentioned him twice now. What happened to him in your world?"

"He was one of the people who had taken advantage of the new situation," Stain replied. "He had offered to join our new masters and was named governor of East Asia. That means in this case Japan, China and Korea. That made him once again one of the most powerful individuals on the planet.

He also had a young protege."

"Shigaraki Tomura?" Aizawa-01 stated.

"No - Midoriya Izuku."

"Dekiru," Izuku said quietly.

"Yes - it is true that he had his eyes on Shirazaki for an entire while, but then… something else had happened to him," Aizawa-02 explained.

"And Dekiru - how did he became… like this?" Izuku questioned.

"It had started a long time ago. Dekiru - he had been devastatted when he heard what happened with Allmight… and even more than the rest of the Hero Society fell. But then, the new government begann with their propaganda and he started to believe them," Himiko told them.

"There had been another student in our class named Bakugo Katsuki. He had a powerful Quirk and knew how to use it. Everyone thought he would have a great carrier ahead and Izuku would be sidelined.

They were wrong.

Dekiru told us that they used to be friends when they were children. But ever since he developed a Quirk and Dekiru not, he treated him like crap.

But then he draw the attention of Governor All for One because of his talent in Quirk analyses. As it turned both he and the Dark Order valued this kind of genious far more than the ability to cause explosions with your hands," she commented with a side-glance to Bakugo.

"All for One granted him a Quirk on his own. And then, some day when we were at Highschool, he presented Bakugo´s severed head to the entire class."

This caused another shock to all of them. It reminded tham once more just how messed up and twisted this world was.

Izuku could barely believe what he was hearing.

"And nobody had done something about this?" Aizawa asked unbelieving.

"Well - the teacher wanted to have him expelled. But All for One interferred and instead he was praised for his initiative, new found power and his showing an `example for people who relied too much on their Quirk.´

Bakugo´s mother had publicy protested. But she had then been `invited´ to an audience with All for One and never been seen again."

Izuku and Bakugo now both looked ready to throw up.

"With Dekiru, the rest of us came under All for One´s attention as well. Me, Ochako and Tsuyu - we were close back then

"Is - is that the reason you are so different from the Toga we know?" Izuku asked. "I mean you are…"

She looked at them a bit uneasy.

"Not a complete psycho - ribbit," Tsuyu finished bluntly.

"Hey!" Toga called out.

"Subtle as a sledgehammer, just like the Tsu I know," Himiko replied.

"But I am not that different. To be honest, if I look at you two, I feel the urge to cut you, just a little bit, to draw and drink your blood… and then do `other things´ with you. "

While she said this, she showed a grin that was worthy of **their** Toga.

"To answer your question," she stated. She looked at her other self. "So me - my guess is that you became a villain because of your urges about blood and society, your Family and all People around you constantly telling you to suppress this urges. But that only made them stronger.

And so you started to attack people for their blood and to break out from what society tried to force you to be. And then you started to kill. Tell me if I am close to the truth?"

"A bit simplified," Toga replied, "but all in all you are not wrong."

"You see," Himiko continued, "my bloodlust had always been satisfied. At our school we actually learned to kill. Since we had entered highschool, me, Dekiru and the others had been taking part in raids. I had killed my first person by myself before I ended my first year and we had a state licence for it."

"So what changed?" Tsuyu asked after a light gulp.

"I am not quite sure myself," Himiko admitted. "But some day I just took a look at myself and the others and realized… what we were doing had nothing to do with having an freer and easier life anymore, with following my own nature. Or even with simply satisfying my bloodlust. We were just monsters, being made and thought and taking orders from even greater monsters.

And I decided I could just not do this anymore. I love blood, I always have and always will... but not that of millions."

"All for One died then about a year ago," Aizawa-2 stated, "and Dekiru, despite his youth, became his successor.

"O-okay," Izuku said, "I think I have heard enough."

For the moment he not wanted to hear anymore about the monsters that his other self and his friends had become.

"Midoriya is right," Aizawa stated. "Could we have some time for ourselves."

"Of course," his double replied.

**xxx**

"Should we have told them the whole truth?" Himiko - a.k.a Toga-02 - asked Stain as soon as their visitors had left the room.

"No. I think they have already enough to deal with right now," Aizawa-02 stated.

Stain nodded.

"Can you imagine how they would react if they heard this too now?" he said.

"They are all already clearly on the edge or already more than that," Aizawa-02 pointed out. "Do you think with all they had just to take in in this short time, it could be any different? They are barely dealing with the situation as it is. How do you think they would take this to on top of it right now?"

Himiko sighed in understanding.

"Not too well, I guess," she admitted.

They were right. They themselves had been shocked to the core when they first found out years ago. Their entire worldview had been turned upside down.

When they found out that the Dark Order was responsible for the appearance of the Quirks? That they had manipulated the collective genom of the entire planet?

That their entire world was actually nothing more than a giant field-experiment and a ressourse for beings with super-human powers?

And that **maybe** the only reason they had even decided to help them - for the moment - might be to protect their own investment?

**xxxxxxx**

Izuku had just been going outside.

They had told him to be careful and not to walk way too far from the hideout. But he just needed some time by himself.

He was just taking a small round around the building. He knew the others were most likely doind the something similar.

Bakugou had been the first to walk off. He had been clearly shaken by the fact that Izuku had actually killed his counterpart in this world. He was trying to hide it, but he knew him all too well.

As Izuku was halfway around the house, he saw someone sitting all by herself. It was Tsuyu.

"Tsu," he said to her. "Are you… alright?" He realized how stupid the question was.

"Do you think Ochako is okay - our Ochako?" she asked him. "She was in that room with us and..."

"I am sure she is. She had managed to save herself from falling and should be with the others back home," he said. "It is **we** who are in trouble," he could not help himself adding.

"I know," she just anwered. For a few moments both of them said nothing.

"Izuku - I... I am scared," she finally said. "I want to be a Hero, just like you do. But - but this has no longer anything to do with being a Hero. This is just about getting away alive."

"Tsu..."

"We can not even do anything to help these people. Nothing at all!" she said loud. "And... I - I am afraid to go there. I don´t want to face the monsters that had killed Allmight. I just want to be back home. I wish we had never come here."

Izuku sat down next to her and laid his arm around her.

"So do I Tsu," he said. "We all feel that way. It is just that not all of us are willing to admit it."

**xxx**

Not far away, at the other side of the building, Bakugou had quite similar thoughts. For a few minutes now he was walking angrily in circles around the small yard.

Finally he could not take it anymore and threw a hard punch on the wall of the neighboring, long abandoned, building. To everyone´s luck he was aware enough not to use his Quirk.

The last thing they needed was to draw the attention of a patrol. He clenched his teeth. He felt pain in his Hand. But that was not the source of his anguish.

Finally he just sat down on the ground and let out a bitter laugh.

Being Number 1, he thought sarcastically to himself... A hero always wins - wins the day with a smile on his face?

What a joke. Here was no winning, no chance, no hope.

He had truly been nothing but a spoiled, arrogant little shit all there years, he silently told himself.

**xxx**

In a small room, under guard, the two captured Villains were starring wordlessly at each other. They too, like everyone else, were slowly beginning to take in the full scope of what they had seen and heard.

Dabi just felt empty. He had always thought the day he would see Endeavor broken and destroyed would be the best in his life. But this?

Next to him, Toga had similar thoughts. She could just not get the words of her other self out of her head.

_"I love blood, I always have and always will... but not that of millions."_

She knew that Shigaraki´s declared goal was to `destroy everything´. But he only meant the current society, the Heroes and all the people who were too stuck in their ways. It was not as if the world he will create would turn out like this one, she told herself. Or would it? Of course not. Right?

**xxxxxxx**

Far away, inside the fortress that had once been UA Academy, a young man who looked like an exact mirror-image of Midoria Izuku. The most visible difference was that `Dekiru s´ hair was straight and slightly darker than the unruly green mess of his younger Counterpart.

He was in the middle of a converzation with another being - the only one who still truly outranked him on this planet.

The being calling himself Nergal was still wearing the same black he looked like a completely different creature. Because he was -... at least physically.

The face looking back at him from beneath the hood belonged to nobody else than Shigaraki Tomura, the man who would have in another life been his arch-enemy.

But not here. The person who he once had been was gone. The face nearly looked the same. Only that it was even more damaged nd rotten than it had already been as a side-effect of his decaying Quirk.

He was truly looking like a walking corpse… and in a sense he was. Only the red inhuman glow that showed in his eyes regulary spoke of the alien intelligence now controlling the body.

Even he didn´t know exactly the being named Nergal´s reasoning for choosing him as his new host body. But he could guess that it had to do with Tomura´s Quirk.

"Well - it seems we are having visitors," Nergal/Tomura stated. "And under them was a double of you as well. How interesting." His voice sounded much more human, now with Shigaraki as his new vessel.

"You don´t seem too surprised," Dekiru commented.

"I have already told you about the attempt of our enemies to change the past, haven´t I?"

"Yes you did," Dekiru admitted. "So our visitors are from the `nice other world?´ I am curious if my other self has realized my old dream of becoming a Hero. And if his stay here will teach him how pointless it was."

"Well - maybe you will have the chance to teach him this lesson in person," Nergal stated. "Leave me now. I have things to take care of. And I think so do you."

**xxxxxxx**

Midoria Izuku - also known as Dekiru - was returning to his personal office.

In the middle of the room, a few meters from his desk, was a large table. Standing around it were a young woman with brown hair in a skin-tight body suit - Uraraka Ochako… and on the other side a younger girl with white hair and a horn on her forehead.

And lying on and bound to the table was a very short looking young man with purple har in the form of strange round balls.

"Argh!" the boy let out a horrible scream as Uraraka had just cut off his finger.

"Now Mineta-kun - you know we could continue with this the entire night," Uraraka said to him sweetly.

She gave a nod to a visibly reluctant Eri, who then used her Quirk to reverse the damage. She hated doing this, but she knew she had not much choice.

"Why don´t you just tell us what you know about your friends and this here could be over," Uraraka told him.

"Y-you have killed my entire family. Why should I tell you anything?" the boy managed to snap back.

"Now Mineta-kun," Dekiru said, joining the conversation, "you say we killed your family as if it is a bad thing. Isn´t the truth that your family never accepted you. They were ashamed of you. They thought you with your perverted tendencies were a disgrace. We have done you a favor."

"Fuck you!" Mineta called out.

"Na na Mineta, don´t you know that this is not a smar way to talk to the people who are having the knife?" Uraraka stated. "And you know what happens here to people who are not smart enough, right?

"That is enough Ochako. We are trying to convince our friend here after all, not kill him," Dekiru said. "You know - you are lucky. There is another group out there we want information about. One that just seemed to have made contact with the resistance. You could help us against both.

And we have much time to convince you."

* * *

**Finally I have finished this chapter. It had taken a long time because both, I had been overloaded with work and it was very hard to write.**

**As announced, there are some crossover Elements, namely the presence of Thanos and En Sabah Nur.**

**Like some people have possibly realized, the Dark Order is the same organization that had already appeared in some of my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**Chapter 4  
**

_Back in the normal universe_

The battle had suddenly been taking a strange turn, as a bizarre group of people in priest like clothes had suddenly appeared and joined the fight.

They were however not joining one side or the other, but attacking both of them simultaniously.

The ones who were carrying handguns and automatic weapons had nearly instantly after their arrival opened fire on everyone around - Heroes, Villains, Police and simply guardsman alike.

What a bunch of freaks, several members of both Heroes and Villains side thought secretly nearly simultaneously

These strangers however, despite the first impression they made, were not simple thugs. Even the pros had to admit… they were good. Even if they were clearly insane.

One of the newcomers seemed to have a Quirk that allowed him to form some kind of barrier around himself and others. That allowed him to stop any bullets that were fired at them in return whenever he activated it.

In addition to that the Heroes realized quickly that all of this bizarre group was wearing body armor beneath their priest clothes.

The only one who didn´t even seemed to need it, was the monstrosity calling himself Claw. Bullets were literally just bouncing off from his black, hardened and seemingly alive, outer skin. The creature literally tore through their lines. Ripping through the flesh of guards, policemen and even Heroes with his sharp claws.

The woman in the Nun outfit calling herself `Sister Katsuragi´, who seemed to be the leader, however was just walking forward across the lines.

One of her compatriots - a blonde young man around twenty dressed like an actual priest - used his Quirk to form some kind of transparent energy-barrier around her, that protected her from incoming projectiles. And at the same time she was using her own Quirk. She lifted her hand and pointed at a couple of people.

The first two were wwo police-officers - one male one female. For a moment, nothing happened. Then however, their flesh seemed stating to boil. Their skin was breaking open at some places and finally they fell down with horrible screams.

The entire horrible display had just taken a few seconds. But it was enough to shock everyone.

The next was one of Twice clones, who met a similar terrifying fate. Like the rest of her group, she was attacking both sides at once.

"W-what kind of a Quirk is that?" Mirio called out horrified.

"I think it must be some kind of micro-waves," Edgeshot exclaimed.

At the same time he formed his arm into a long lance with a short spike that he threw against her.

But the barrier that the woman´s comrade had created blocked his attack. Just like it blocked a reign of bullets that was coming from all sides.

It was a dangerous combination. The barrier was stopping bullets and long range attacks, but everyone who came closer risk to fall victim to the woman´s microwave-quirk.

**xxx**

Inside the building the remaining Heroes had by now found out about the disappearance of Endeavor, Aizawa and the group of students.

They had found Uraraka and after she woke up, heard what had happened from her. At least as far as she could tell them. But it was enough for the beginning.

"They are gone," she told them, completely desperate and with tears in her eyes. "The machine..." she said.

They understood. The Gateway had been opened and the others had somehow fallen through it. Two Villains - Toga and Dabi - as well

It could hardly be any worse. Two Heroes - one of them the Number One - and five students, simply gone. There was no telling where - if at all - they could have been send to.

But they could not even deal with this disaster right now. The building was under attack. They had to get out and help the others.

**xxx**

The monster called Claw had meanwhile continued his rampage. He had at this point already injured several Heroes, guards and Villains and killed two policemen.

Best Jeanist was using his Quirk trying to shackle him and hold him back. While Gand Orca was charging at him directly, trying to subdue him hand to hand.

Iida was using the chance to use his super-speed to jump and kick the monster into the face while he was still struggling with Orca. But it didn´t show much effect.

More UA students were now joining the fight, following the Heroes who had so far been inside the building.

Under them were also Tokoyami Fumikage - the young man with a head ressembling a raven bird, whose Quirk manifested itself as a being called Dark Shadow that lived inside his body... and Jirou Kyouka who had the ability to create powerful sonic waves.

Jirou - a girl in punk-rock clothes with short black hair and earlopes that ressembled earphone jacks - used her Quirk, along with a few other Hero Students, on a trio of Villains close to them.

Coincidentally however, Claw was also in reach of her Quirk. And the reaction was something nobody would have expected.

In the moment Jirou unleashed her sonic waves, Claw froze in his movement, moved his hand up holding his head and they suddenly heard a loud shrill shreak coming from the creature. And not from the man himself. No - it seemed to come from his seemingly living exo-suit.

Could it be? Jirou was now concentrating her Quirk on Claw fully and the shrieks were getting even louder and the living black substance even seemed to partly dissolve around the human man´s body.

Gang Orca however of course used this chance to land a few vicious hits on his distracted opponent.

At the same time Tokoyami was moving Dark Shadow to help Edgeshot and a number of policeman with riffles to attack the barrier between the Heroes and Sister Katsuragi and her partner.

Being a psychic manifstation, Dark Shadow was not much effected by her microwaves.

And going by the distressed expression of the barrier´s creator and the fact that they were drawing back fast, it was clear that said barrier was weakening quickly.

Around 5 minutes later, it was already over.

"Shigaraki - this here has no sense anymore," Kurogiri had called out to him. "Let us retreat."

"Yes, you are right - get us out of here," he said.

The members of the League fell back and gathered either around him or around the two Kurogiri Clones that Twice had created and they teleported them away.

The mysterious strangers calling themselves the Church of Chaos followed their example a short time later, seeing that even more Heroes and piloce forces were arriving and they were clearly outmatched... and retreated as well.

In opposite to the League, they didn´t teleport, since they had no member with such an ability (and also because their leaders didn´t bother to give them technology like that). Instead their group quickly entered a black van and raced away with full speed.

The Heroes were moving to follow and try to capture them. But one moment later the vehicle seemed to just disappear. They did not have a member who could teleport, but they did have one who could turn things invisible. They had no way to know in what direction the disappeared car was driving now.

Whoever these guys were, a few of the Heroes thought, they were much more dangerous as it first seemed.

Inside the fleeing vehicle the members of the group were all but happy. Instead most of them looked pretty devastated.

Especially their leader.

"We have failed," she said grimly.

**xxxxxxx**

_Headquarter of the League of Villains_

"Well - in a way that worked perfectly, didn´t it Kurogiri?" Shigaraki said.

"I guess that matter is debatable," the teleporter replied.

"It is not as if we ever truly intended to take over that building, right?" Shigaraki commented. "We were just to stage a little attack and make this Heroes believe that there is an actual threat. That was part of our agreement with Jones. So that he can gain more public attention for his little project.

And that he could manipulate the Heroes to place better protection for his little project from this group of freaks he believed were **truly** after it. Who had believed that they would truly show up?" And can gain public attention for it on top of that."

He laughed.

"You didn´t think that a bit suspicious?" Kurugiri asked.

"Of course it is. That is the reason I have send Toga and Dabi in to take a look at things and if possible get more data about Jones new technologyby themselves. But the problem is they had not reported back."

**xxxxxxx**

_The other world_

Izuku was not sure how long they had been asleep. For a moment he had been a bit shocked as he woke up at an unknown place with a body next to him, who he nearly instantly recognized as a girl and a spli-second later as his classmate Tsuyu.

Then the memories hit him about what had happened yesterday. All what had happened.

They had, as it seemed, actually fallen asleep out here.

Tsuyu stirred as well after a few moments of him moving. They were lucky that it was not too cold outside. Having the characteristics of a frog, she could have gotten into hybernation otherwise.

"Tsu," he said to her.

"Mid-... Izuku," she responded, correcting herself. "We have fallen asleep."

"Yes - I know. Let us go back inside," she said.

Back inside the base, not much had changed.

Bakugou, Todoroki and Momo were sitting together at one of the tables in the room that served as something like the common-room of the resistance hideout.

"Hey," Izuku greeted them.

"You are back," Todoroki said.

"You two were out there together for a long time," Momo stated. "Have you been doing anything? Taking a closer look at the town or...?"

"If you want to know, we have been together... sleeping - ribbit," Tsuyu replied.

The others were all looking at them shocked. Even Bakugou was looking up in surprise.

Izuku was only starring at Tsuyu with an open mouth.

"Aehm - it is nice that you two came together. But don´t you think that it is a bit dangerous out there, with the patrols of this psychos running around? Could you not at list take a room?" Momo pointed out.

"By the way Izuku - I had the impression that you were interested in Uraraka?"

Izuku and Tsuyu were now looking at each other in a short but intense look.

"U...- Urarake," he stammered. "Tsu - what are you saying?" Izuku hissed at her. He was now deep red in the face.

"Sorry - I meant we had been sitting together and we had then both fallen asleep," Tsuyu corrected.

The others visibly relaxed.

"Oh-" Momo just said.

"Not that I care either way what you and frog-girl are doing together," Bakugou commented.

"Where are Aizawa-sensei and Endeavor - ribbit?" Tsuyu asked them.

"They are sitting together in a meeting with Stain and the other leaders of this resistance," Momo told them, "to discuss what to do from now on."

"I see," Izuku said.

He caught himself looking at Tsuyu for a few more moments, before he returned to concentrate completely on the topic ahead.

Bakugou was now just sitting there with a frown on his face.

"I just hope that we will do anything quickly," he said. "It drives me crazy to just sit around here."

"The original Gateway is in America, as they told us," Todoroki reminded them. "And by what they said the continent is now completely occupied by these monsters."

"Yes," Bakugou said grimly.

"If this creatures have taken down Allmight, all of the Heroes and the military in America and destroyed the entire Continent, what chance do you think we have?" Momo stated.

"What else do you suggest? Staying here - ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

"Here?" Izuku said quietly. In this nightmarish world? He remembered all they had seen the last couple of days. If this world was not his idea of hell, it came at least pretty close.

"No," Momo replied horrified. "Never."

Bakugou suddenly jumped up from his chair.

"Yes," he called out, "maybe there is another way."

"What do you mean?" Todoroki asked.

"Think about it. Have they not said that this freaks we have seen in the recording come from another dimension or something?" Bakugou said.

"So they must have a way to travel between them as well. I say we go after these bastards and beat it out of them."

The others had to say they were impressed by Bakugou´s realization.

There was just one problem.

"You mean the guys who slaughtered my father and two other Top Ten Heroes in seconds?" Todoroki asked sceptically.

"Oh - you think going through an continent full of monsters is better?" Bakugou responded. "Besides, their underlings here would not be **that** strong. So we could just catch a few of them and ask them."

"Ahm Kachan - just because their leaders can travel between worlds somehow doesn´t automatically mean that all their underlings can do it," Izuku said.

Bakugou frowned, but didn´t say something in return

"He is right. It is likely that only the people on top know something about it," Momo mentioned.

"Really? I have a good idea who we should ask," Bakugou stated.

"And who?" Todoroki questioned.

"Deku´s bastard of a double," he answered grinning.

"What?" Izuku called out.

"But isn´t he, the governor of Japan or something - ribbit?" Tsuyu commented. It would be difficult to come even close to someone like him.

"Yes of course - so if anyone would know about it, then he, right? And besides, I would like nothing more than to get my hands on this asshole for what he did to me and my mother in this world."

"We should discuss this with Father and Aizawa-sensei and the others when they are finished with their talk," Todoroki offered. "The Resistance knows the situation in this world much better than us after all."

"Are you just suggesting this because you want revenge for what has happened for your other self and your mother - ribbit?" Tsuyu asked Bakugou.

"Or are you actually believing this... Dekiru might know anything that can get us home?"

Her friends noticed the short pause she made before saying Izuku´s double´s name. As if she wanted to state that she didn´t consider them the same person.

Bakugou starred at her wordlessly for a moment. Two days ago he would have been shouting at her in this situation and probably challenging her to a fight.

Now he was just looking silently and grimaced in anger.

"Both," he finally admitted. "I truly want to bring that shithead down. But I also believe that he might actually know something that might help us get back home."

**xxx**

After another ten minutes, the two adult Heroes returned, together with the leading members of the resistance group.

The five Hero Students told what they had discussed to them, including Bakugou´s idea.

"Well - I fear there is a little problem with your plan," Stain said. "While the beings who beought the Dark Order here claimed to be from another dimension and probably were, we simply don´t know if they gave such technology to their followers here or not.

For all we know we could capture Dekiru and they have never told him about the way they move between the dimensions."

"So you are not sure," Endeavor stated.

"Yeah - not that capturing Dekiru would not be a great thing for us in itself, Stain commented.

"But Bakugou is not wrong," Aizawa offered. "As hard as it would be getting to this Dekiru, given his position, it would still be less dangerous than walking on a continent full of monsters and undead."

"Yes - but it might also be for nothing," Endeavor countered.

"I might have a suggestion," Stain stated. "We have a few contacts, that means spies, under Dekiru´s followers. Simply said, we can prepare for a mission to the former USA and make sure that Dekiru will know about it.

We will let Kurugiri transport us to one of the islands before the American coast and there we will be waiting for him."

They remembered that the teleporter who acted as something of the adjutant of the League of Villains was a member of the resistance here.

"You mean want to use this entire situation as a bait?" Aizawa asked surprised.

"I know it sounds crazy," Stain admitted, "but if they knew we are trying to find the original Gateway, the chance is very good that Dekiru will personally come to deal with it."

"And that is a good thing?" Izuku asked nervously.

"To be honest we have been considering an attempt to assassinate or capture him for a while now. But getting to him here in Japan, surrounded by soldiers and followers, is very difficult."

Assassinate - Izuku and the others registered the word. It was not just about trying to capture and imprisoning, they were aiming to kill him.

Endeavor and Aizawa did as well, but far more unemotional. In opposite to the kids, they had already fully registered how different the situation was here.

"If Dekiru decides to follow us however, he will for sure take his personal hunting squad for this mission," Stain continued. "And that is the same group we managed to infiltrate. Then we have a much better chance."

"And if he don´t?" Endeavor asked.

Stain shrugged.

"Then we will just continue with the original idea and find the exact location of the original Gateway and get you guys," Stain replied.

And hopefully, he thought secretly, a few of their own people as well. The truth was, they were not just doing this for their `guests´. The Gateway was the perfect chance for them to at least get a few of their own people away from this horrible world.

By helping them, they were helping themselves. Like he had already openly admitted, they were not Heroes and not even Villains, not anymore

"But what about Toga and that Villain Dabi?" Momo asked.

"We can not just leave them here," Izuku said.

Endeavor sighed.

"They are Villains. But they are Villains from our world and society," he stated. "It is our duty to bring them to justice. Not to simply abandon them here."

Of course there was another reason he didn´t want to leave them, especially Dabi, behind.

Before they left the room, Izuku turned to Stain. It was kind of unsettling, he admitted, looking in that face and seeing an ally.

"Is my counterpart really that dangerous?" he asked. "I mean, all this just to take him out...?"

Stain looked at him with his arms crossed. He was right now not wearing his typical mask (which he had in this world like in the other), but his face was still nearly unreadable.

"You are a Hero Student in your world, right? And Allmight´s successor?"

"Yes," Izuku answered.

"But your counterpart here is very different. He is two years older than you and since All for One´s death he is the governor of Japan for the Dark Order and a mass murderer. He is the head of their armies and their death squats and personally responsible for the death of at least hundred thousands, maybe millions.

Izuku gulped.

"But there is also another reason why he is such an important target. You have already been told that All for One had transfered a Quirk to him. But you don´t know what Quirk it was."

**xxxxxxx**

_15 minutes later - the prison cells_

Izuku and Tsuyu, Endeavor and Aizawa and the resistance members Stain and Toga Himiko were not standing in front of the cells where their world´s Toga and Dabi were being held.

"Ah Izuku - I am happy that you have come to visit me and you too Tsu," Toga greeted them. "Oh - and the others have come too."

"They are not just here to talk to you," Himiko stated.

"Oh - you are mean - me," Toga responded. "Tsu is my friend and Izuku is the man I love. So of course I am happy to see them."

Nobody even bothered to contradict her in anything she said.

Himiko however could barely suppress a frown. She remembered her own feelings for Izuku - no Dekiru - before she fully realized what kind of monster he really was. And what kind of monster she was becoming under him.

"Enough you two!" Endeavor called out. "We are here here to talk to you about something else. But if you are not interested, we can also leave you here."

"Oh really?" Dabi questioned. "I would really doubt that." He knew he was bluffing.

"Like Endeavor said, we are trying to find a way back home," Aizawa stated. "And we want to take you two with us. If you are willing to cooperate."

Dabi and Toga exchanged a short look.

**xxxxxxx**

_The Japanise Sector Government Building (formerly UA Acedemy) - 2 days later_

Dekiru was just returning from his visit to the Quirk Engineering Fascility a few miles outside of the town. Despite the name it was in fact to a great part a breeding fascility. A large number of test subjects were there being held in an artficial coma.

They were serving as genetic donors for the cloning equipment that their Masters from outside this dimension had provided them with. Beside that, some of the female subjects were also sometimes used for artificial insemination.

All that for the purpose to create more powerful Quirk users for their new society.

Officially he had been there simply for an inspection. In truth however his visit had another purpose.

He had finally been able to pick up the last present All for One had left for him. He would have done it much earlier, but this was the best way to keep the Overlord from finding out about it.

Dekiru would soon report to him again.

No matter how many times it he saw him, the sight of the decayed face of his old rival Shigaraki Tomura whenever he met the creature made him sick.

Not that he would have hesitated to kill Shigaraki himself if he had to, but he knew what happened to him was worse than death. He knew something of him whatever was left of the real Shigaraki still lived inside the abomination.

All for One had been furious as the Overlord had pressed him into handing Tomura over to him as his new host body. But this anger had quickly been overshadowed by fear.

Because All for One had figured out the true reason why the Overlord - the creature called Nergal - had healed his injuries and restored his body and even augmented his powers.

The alien being already desired a new human host after Tomura would be used up... All for One himself.

But ultimately the Overlord had tricked himself. The improvements he had made on Dekiru´s predecessor´s DNA had allowed him to give Dekiru a Quirk he normally couldn´t... his own.

Before he had killed All for One on his own request, he had told him this... and also that he had placed the Quirk´s that had given him his longlivety and physical regeneration into two of the unconscious test-subjects in the fascility Dekiru had just visited.

Sadly however what was transfered to him was just AfO´s base Quirk and not the many other powers he had absorbed. So Dekiru needed to start collect Quirks all over again.

Dekiru had used the opportunity to re-absorb the two Quirks and a few others he found useful and then shut down the life-support systems and quietly deposed of the test-subjects in question.

He was more powerful than ever before, but it was still not enough.

But for now he had a few other things to deal with.

* * *

**This is now the fourth chapter. It had a short return to the normal world.**


End file.
